juegos, apuestas y los Cullen K15
by selena Sarsen
Summary: Tiene una semana de tiempo libre y Bella lo va a pasar con ellos, los Cullen deciden jugar a su estilo. ¿Como juegan los vampiros? ¿Se adaptan las normas a Bella, humana? Lean no se arrepentiran sonrrisa asegurada.
1. Chapter 1

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

En fin esta es una pequeña idea descabellada que se me ocurio en el trabajo.

Resumen:

Los Cullen, suelen retarse y apostar continuamente, que pasa si eso lo transformmos en un juego de parejas, participan todas las parejas, son una serie de puebas que se realizan en pareja o indibidualmente si pierdes o fallas la prueba, tienes que pagar las consecuencias, para no hacer trampas, las pruebas ban escritas, cada pareja escribe tres, pruebas, con los castigos, los castigos estan pensados esclusibamente para las parejas.

En fin elijes la tarjeta, intentas pasar la prueba que la fallas, pagas la prueba, de ante mano en la tarjeta ya estan especificados los castigos, según sea el miembro que pierde la prueba.

En fin espero que me comenten si les gust la idea, para darles más detalles dire que Bella aun es humana, es un juego al que juegan una semana de vacaciones en el fin espero la respuesta para saber si mi propuesta interesa.

Primer capitulo:

Por parte de Alice.

Son las vacaciones de primavera, no se que voy a hacer, Rose y Emmett estaran aqui, Edward ya tiene planeado estar con Bella, pero eso no es una nobedad, Carlisle, tiene trabajo en el hospital y Esme se plantea celebrar una cena familiar.

Yo quiero hacer algo divertido en familia, hace tiempo que no nos juntamos para dibertirnos, ya nisiquiera bamos de caza juntos desde hace casi un año.

- ¿Que piensas?- Me pregunta Jasper que esta parado a mi lado, leiendo un libro debe de haber notado mi descontento.  
- Nada pensaba en que me aburro- Le dije sin más.  
- Jajajaja, Te aburres, porque- Me comento él  
- Te apetece jugar en familia?- Le pregunte.  
- Quizas, que propones un partido de beseball- Dijo él ilusionado con Jugar.  
- No en un mès no va ahacer tiempo para eso, además Bella no puede jugar con nosotros al Baseball- Le dije meditando, tube varias viones-¡ Ya lo tengo !- Le dije saltando feliz.  
- Si que es- Me pregunto curioso, mientras se paraba frente a mi.  
Me acerque a besarlo.- Lo sabras cuando el resto, te importaria llamarlos, tengo que cojer unas cosas, le dije mientras salia de la habitación necesitanba el material para mi juego de parejas.

Por parte de Bella:  
Estabamos paseando por el bosque con Edward, cuando sono su telefono, el contesto inmediatamente, yo mientras me sente en una raiz que sobresalia del suelo, sobre mi cabeza habia una rama, antes cuando era pequeña intentaba escalar en los arboles, sin pensarlo lo intente con este, me encarame a la rama, para mi asombro aconsegui subir, me sente, Edward aun estaba al telefono, parecia que estaba hablando con Alice, traeria un tiempo, porque parecia que discutian, quien discutiria con Alice, yo ya desistia.  
-Uohh- Me rebale de la rama y me quede colgada cabeza abajo, frete a mi estaba Edward.  
- No te puedo dejar ni cinco minutos sola que ya haces locuras- Me dijo dibertido, mientras me cojio para voltearme y dejarme en el suelo.  
- Que querian le pregunte- Biendo como el intentaba aguantarse las ganas de reir.  
-Alice quiere proponer algo, nos han pedido que vayamos-Me dijo ya más controlado.  
-Yo también- le pregunte estrñada.  
- Si vamos, sube mono escalador, quete llebo.- Me dijo con una amplia sonrrisa.

Llegamos a casa de Edward y todos estanban sentados en la mesa grande del comedor, ante cada silla, habia una caja sospechosa, todos estaban en la sala, en cuanto llegamos se sentaron.  
- Bien como las dos proximas semanas tenemos vacaciones de primavera, queria proponerles un juego familiar- Nos dijo sonrriendo.  
Todos la mirabamos, intrigados en principio.  
-Es un juego por parejas, es simple, cada pareja escribe tres pruebas, en la misma postal donde estan las pruebas, se escriben los retos, para hacerlo más complicado, el reto estara sera pensado esclusivamente por persona, es decir, si yo por ejemplo he fallado la prueba que me proponiais, tras el papel debe de haber retos, por si yo la fallo o lo hace cualquier otro.  
- Ya lo entendemos, suena bien- Dijo Emmett sonrriendo mucho.  
- Me parece bien hace tiempo que no hacemos nada en familia.- Aprobo Carlisle, Esme asintio antte las palabras de su marido.  
- Te apetece me pregunto Edward- Me pregunto Edward, la verdad, no sonaba mal, pero teniendo en cuenta quien escribiria las prubas y los retos, esto iba a ser dificil, pero como habia dicho Carlisle era algo que podiamos hacer en familia, valia la pena intentarlo.  
- Si, seguro que sera divertido- Le dije  
- Bien si a todos os parece bien es hora de escrivir- Dijo mientras, cojia su caja y se retiraba.  
- Ahhh, Por cierto las normas estan en las cajas, solo para que sepan las limitaciones.

Dicho esto todos se fueron con sus cajas, Alice y Jasper, estubieron en Canada, escribiendo. Esme y Carlisle, en algun lugar de nueva york, Rosali y Emmett en Mexico, todo esto lo hacian para que ninguno supiera que era lo que escribia la pareja contraria.

Normas:

*Las pruebas no pueden dañar la integridad fisica o mental de los participantes.  
*La duración de las pruebas como maximo sera de 36 horas.  
*Una vez empezado el juego los participantes no se pueden negar a cumplir el juego.  
*Una vez aceptada la prueba, en caso de fallarla, se acatara el castigo, si escepción.  
- Quizas una, que todo el grupo le de permiso.  
*Los castigos son acumulables.  
*Las pruebas deben de ser realizadas por los dos integrantes de la pareja, si uno de los dos falla, los dos pagan el castigo.

------  
Todos pensaron las mejores formas de castigar a sus hermanos/Hijos, al dias siguiente todo empezaria.

EsPERO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN YA SABEIS EL BOTON VERDE.

Graciaas, Selena.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

***********************************************************

Gracias a todas/os, por ponerme en su lista de favoritos, la verdad me ha abrumado la aceptación de este fanfic, también agradecer a las/os que han dejado comentarios, como han sido más de los que esperaba, les dejo un nuevo capitulo, como agradecimiento, no pensaba hacerlo, tenia en mente actualizar una vez a la semana, pero me han sorprendido.

ginny3001: La verdad tonterías harán unas cuantas, eso ya lo veras, gracias por comentar. misho-pottercullen: Me alegro que te guste y espero sorprenderte con las pruebas y los castigos.

missju:La verdad estos fanfics estaban colgados en otra página, y yo solía poner por parte de…y el personaje que era, pero me adaptare a las normas de esta página, y lo de la ortografía es más que soy una baga y no me pare a revisarla, lo escribí todo de sopetón. Gracias por leer.

fanycullen: Gracias y espero cumplir las expectativas.

*********************************************************************

_**Aclaración: este fic es completamente Bella POV.**_

**2-. Perfilando las normas: **A media tarde aparecieron, Esme y Carlisle, nosotros por nuestra parte ya habíamos terminado nuestras tarjetas y estaban en sus sobres, en menos de media hora la familia volvía a estar reunida.

- Quiero proponer más normas?- Dijo Emmett en cuanto llego, y solo había puesto un pie en su casa.

- Di?- Le sugirió Alice, que estaba muy sonriente, demasiado incluso diría yo.

- Que si una pareja falla la prueba tenga que hacer otra, hasta un máximo de dos, pruebas consecutivas. - Dijo sonriente.- Además para decidir el orden de las pruebas, que os parece si jugamos a algunos juegos de mesa, la pareja que haya participado en la ultima prueba, no jugara a el juego en cuestión.- Dijo sonriendo de forma desmesurada, por sus ideas.

- Me parece bien, así quizás el juego dure más.

- Todos listos!.- Dijo Alice, agarrando el brazo de Jasper que le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

- Lista- Me pregunto Edward, la verdad no, nosotros nos habíamos pasado con las pruebas, no sabia que podían haber puesto los otros y la duda me asustaba.

- No, pero vamos- Le dije sonriendo y tomándole de la mano.- No, nos queda otra, a jugar.- Le dije mostrando mi mejor cara.

- Si, a jugar.- Dijo él, que parecía más convencido, incluso diría, que se lo estaba pasando bien.

Fuimos a la mesa grande, que presidía el comedor, cada pareja deposito los sobres con las pruebas en una caja fuerte, si es que cuando Alice hace algo se lo toma muy enserió. Por extraño, que parezca el primer juego de mesa, al que jugamos para decidir quien tenia que hacer las pruebas primero, fue al parchis, jugamos por parejas al parchis. Edward y yo fuimos los primero en poner todas las piezas en la meta, al menos para mi consuelo no seriamos los primeros. Al final para la sorpresa de todos, perdió la indecisa Alice, que tenia problemas con las múltiples decisiones que tomaban todos. Cojio un sobre al azar de la caja, para que la decisión fuera más al azar, todos le pedimos que lo hiciera Jasper, no es que no se fiaran, es que sabían que haría trampas. Alice por supuesto se hizo la ofendida.

- A ver Jasper léela- Le dijo Alice muy resignada.

- La prueba consiste en una pregunta: "Cual es la top model, más inteligente del mundo, en la actualidad"- Dijo Jasper, poniendo cara de desconcierto, la verdad yo no tenia ni idea, quien lo podría saber.

- La pregunta se ha de contestar en 5 minutos- Añadió Jasper con cara de miedo, por lo visto él no sabia la respuesta.-¿Alguna idea Alice?-La aludida negó con la cabeza, mientras que lo rumiaba, todos los mirábamos expectantes, me fije en que Emmett y Rosalie se felicitaron, debía de ser una de sus pruebas. - ¡Tiempo!- Dijo Carlisle, sonriente.

- Vale, no lo se, muy buena Rose- Le dijo molesta a su hermana.

- Gracias- Dijo esta muy sonriente.

- Que castigo- Le pregunto Alice a Jasper visiblemente asustada. - Castigo para Alice: Como la pregunta estaba relacionada con moda, y no la has sabido quedas privada de ir a la moda-leyó Jasper.

- Nooooooooo, eso no me lo puedes hacer 36 horas sin ir a la moda que me pondré toda mi ropa es de esta temporada- Dijo Alice sinceramente molesta.

- Castigo para Jasper: Te queda terminantemente prohibido tocar a Alice.- Lo leía con rabia.

- Que eso no es justo, son muy crueles.- Nos dijo Alice mirándonos a todos con fiereza.

- Tu propusiste el juego Alice- Le dijo Carlisle para calmarla.

- De acuerdo, voy a por algo de ropa fuera de moda y desconjuntada.- Dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Por la que aprecio al cabo de unos minutos la verdad no tan mal vestida, pero ella parecía traumatizada, Jasper la iba a consolar por lo que debía de sentir, pero se paro antes de tocarla, y hizo una mueca de disgusto. La verdad es que eran castigos muy pensados a las personas a las que estaban destinados.

- Según las normas tenéis otra prueba- Les recordó Emmett, muy sonriente. Alice le rujio enfadada.

- Ya lo se hermanito, ya lo se.- Dijo Alice.

- Jasper haces los honores, le dijo Carlisle abriendo la caja fuerte.

Resignado este se acerco con movimientos lentos a la caja fuerte y extrajo un sobre.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Aquí les dejo la primera prueba, espero que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios e ideas para futuras pruebas o castigos, se tendrán en cuenta.**

**Gracias por leer y lo dicho os invito a comentar.**

**Selena. Besos y espero poder actualizar pronto depende de vosotros.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

***********************************************************

Gracias a todas/os, por ponerme en su lista de favoritos, la verdad me ha abrumado la aceptación de este fanfic, también agradecer a las/os que han dejado comentarios, como han sido más de los que esperaba, les dejo un nuevo capitulo, como agradecimiento, no pensaba hacerlo, tenia en mente actualizar una vez a la semana, pero me han sorprendido.

*************************************************************

_**Aclaración: este fic es completamente Bella POV.**_

3-. Va de ropa:

Jasper se acerco a la caja con deliberada lentitud, cojio el sobre que tenia más a mano, lo cojio y mientras decidía si abrirlo o no. 

- Ábrelo Jazz, sea lo que sea va a pasar y listos- Dijo Alice no muy contenta. 

Jasper hizo lo que ella le dijo, abrió el sobre y leyó, antes casi de empezar él ya tenia una mueca estraña. - La prueba es: Una carera con la pareja más rápida, la carrera se ara con una de las extremidades unidas, con un lazo de franela, los retados deberán correr a la par sin romper las ataduras.- Dijo suspirando de disgusto, esa era una de nuestras pruebas, la habíamos pensado Edward y yo. 

- Bien, esto es cosa vuestra, ¡no!- Edward le sonreía complacido y yo asentí un poco intimidada. 

- Pondría haber sido peor- Dijo Alice calculadora- Tu participas con Bella? 

- Si, la cargare a mi espalda, no querrás que corra, ¡no!, que tipo de prueba seria.- Le dijo Edward sonriendo, yo gemí imperceptiblemente, nunca había corrido a toda velocidad con Edward, él me apretó la mano que sostenía entre la suya. 

- En fin, a la carrera pues -dijo Jasper un poco desanimado. Salimos todos al patio, Carlisle y Emmett, marcaron el recorrido, Esme se ofreció a atarnos por parejas, solo para evitar las trampas, yo como estaba en la espalda de Edward nos unimos una de las manos y entrelazamos los dedos, hubiera sido más cómodo que el sujetara mis dos piernas, pero como no era posible atenace mis piernas en su cintura. 

- Bella planeas partirme por la mitad- Se mofo Edward, la verdad es que si fuera humano podría jurar que se quejaría y con razón. 

- No solo planeo no caerme- Le dije sonriendo y dándole un beso en el cuello. 

Alice y Jasper también se habían decantado por unir sus manos, se pararon a nuestro lado, Esme se posiciono. 

- Preparados, listos, !YA¡- Esta ultima parte casi ni la escuche, porque ya corríamos a toda velocidad, esta vez me vi forzada a cerrar los ojos, de pronto nos paramos. 

- Bella, ya puede estar tranquila, ellos han fallado rompieron la tela.- Me dijo Edward.

-Humm- Le conteste únicamente, todo me daba mil vueltas. 

- Te has mareado- Afirmó, él sabiendo que yo estaba muy mareada. 

- Aja.-Le confirme mientras asentía en su espalda, con sumo cuidado, soltó mis piernas y mi brazo de su cuello, me paso para alante y me recostó en su pecho, note como volvía a correr, se movió y supuse que se había sentado en el suelo.

- Te encuentras bien, si quieres lo dejamos- Dijo Alice más preocupada por ella, en este caso. 

- No, dame unos minutos y lees los castigos.- Sabia que solo quería escaquearse de su propio juego, por que estaba perdiendo a ningún vampiro le gusta perder lo había comprobado. 

- Si Alice es tu juego seguro que deseas que acabe y las normas, en fin ay que cumplirlas- Le dijo Edward muy sonriente- Tranquila ya nos tocara a los otros. 

Era una verdad inmutable, todos tendríamos que pasar pruebas o tener mucha suerte cosa que dudaba y mucho. Cuando me recupere, después de tomar un zumo, que me trajo Esme, ya que la cocina estaba muy bien provista por mi presencia durante toda las semanas de vacaciones. Esme había telefoneado a Charlie, para pedirle si me podía quedar con ellos las semanas de las vacaciones, él claro no se podía negar, al ver la cara de confianza de Esme, era una persona en la que se podía confiar. Cuando era capaz de tenerme en pie. - Bien ya podemos continuar- Les dije a todos. 

Jasper volvió a coger el sobre que tenia una pequeña cruz en una esquina, que lo identificaba como nuestro.

-El castigo para Jasper es: Ir vestido de chica, con todos los complementos.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Grito Alice muy feliz, la cara de Jasper era de desesperación, envío olas de odio, vergüenza, y otro sentimiento que no pude identificar por su brevedad. - Jasper cálmate solo será por un tiempo- Le dijo Carlisle concilidiador, pero dándole una orden al fin y al cabo. 

- Alice tiene prohibido ir de compras.- Dijo simplemente mientras se tiraba al suelo a sollozar, estaba sobreactuando. 

- Que me odias hermano, y tu Bella creía que éramos amigas, como me haces esto, ahora que podía vestir a Jasper- Dijo mientras nos fulminaba a los dos con la mirada, cargada de venganza y resentimiento. 

- Va Jasper que miramos que te podemos poner- Dijo Rosali. 

- Ya lo visto yo, a mi Jasper- Dijo Alice un poco neurótica.

- No puedes tocarlo- Le recordó Emmett 

- Me puedo vestir solo, gracias Emmett- Le dijo Jasper con amargura. 

- Bueno del maquillaje y el pelo me encargo yo- Le dijo Rosali a Alice- Con tu supervisión claro. 

- Vale- Dijo visiblemente más animada, él pobre Jasper ponía cara de cachorrito torturado, la verdad me daba lastima, solo un poco, porque sabia que también nos tocaría a nosotros. Desaparecieron en la casa. 

- Te apetece comer- Me dijo Esme. - Si mama, tienes razón, tardaran un rato en bajar, le espera un calvario al pobre Jasper. 

- Y de quien es la culpa.- Contesto este con voz martirizada. 

- De Alice-le dijimos todos, mientras nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír. La verdad me dio tiempo de comer y ver la tele, con el resto de la familia, después de escuchar las quejas y las discusiones de las dos estilistas sobre el modelo. Bajaron las escaleras. 

Jasper parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana vestidas con ropa antigua, un precioso vestido de terciopelo, con encajes, y unos zapatos de charol a juego, llevaba el pelo peinado con extensiones de rizos, y un lazó grande que coronaba el conjunto. No pudimos más que reírnos, el se molesto pero controlo sus emociones, creo que era por ver la cara de felicidad de Alice. Que sonreía de forma deslumbrante, en ese momento me pregunte como le habían conseguido ese conjunto a Jasper, si no sabia que iba a pasar, por miedo a las represalias decidí no aventurarme a preguntar.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Aquí les dejo las primera prueba, espero que les gusten, y dejen sus comentarios e ideas para futuras pruebas o castigos, se tendrán en cuenta.**

**Gracias por leer y lo dicho os invito a comentar.**

**Selena. Besos y espero poder actualizar pronto depende de vosotros.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

***********************************************************

En fin que puedo decir aparte de agradeceros todos los comentarios, y todas las alarmas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión la aceptación de esta historia.

*********************************************************************

_**Aclaración: este fic es completamente Bella POV.**_

**3.- Perdiendo prendas:**

Después de eso y aunque era ya media tarde decidieron que era hora de jugar a algo, Alice y Jasper que ya habían pagado sus dos primero retos, solo actuaban de jueces, como juego para decidir, escogieron la "Oca", es un juego infantil, pero un juego al fin y al cabo, el primero en ganar fue Emmett, seguido de Esme, yo tras de ella, Carlisle y Rosali, Edward perdió a la Oca, el juego más simple del mundo y pierde, solo tienes que tirar el dado y contar tantas como te toque y vas de casilla en casilla, en algunas adelantas en otras te esperas, en fin que más da, era cuestión de suerte.

- Desafortunado en juego, afortunado en amores.- Me ha dicho sonriente.

Yo la verdad estaba más bien nerviosa, yo no podía competir en ninguna de sus pruebas eso lo daba por supuesto.

- Esto puedo preguntar algo antes de coger sobre- Les pregunte a todos que estaban reunidos junto a la caja fuerte.

- Si claro Bella, que te pasa.- Me dijo Carlisle , muy amablemente.

- Bueno, tengo una duda, no creo que pueda hacer ninguna de las pruebas físicas que vosotros hacéis- Les dije remarcando lo evidente.

- Ups, en eso tiene razón- Dijo Emmett, que parecía haber pensado en eso ahora que se lo había comentado.

- Bueno, que os parece si adaptamos los retos en su caso a medidas humanas, seria lo justo- Dijo Esme, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora y maternal, como una madre que protege a su hijo pequeño y más débil.

- Si me parece justo.- Dijo Alice sonriéndome.

- Acepto.- Emmett.

-No la vamos a matar por ser humana.- Dijo Rosali

Así que decidido, mis pruebas serian adaptadas a mi.

-Cojeé un sobre- me indico Edward, que estaba a mi lado.

Coji él primero que estaba a mano, pero tenia un cuadrado, era de los nuestros, le enseñe a Carlisle y lo deje en su sitio. Coji el siguiente.

- Lo lees tu, yo no puedo- Le dije a Edward tendiéndoselo.

- Si claro no ay problema.- Me dijo el cojiendolo y abriéndolo, sin pensárselo mucho, parecía contento con el juego. - Prueba: Correr 100 km, en 15 minutos, por el bosque.- Leyó el parecía que a él le era fácil ( Para ellos seria en millas, pero yo voy en kilómetros).- No es difícil.

-Para ti no, pero yo no corro tanto.- Le dije yo haciendo notar lo evidente.

-Cierto, como seria su prueba- Le dijo al resto, más que nada a Carlisle, que seria el mejor para dictar algo.

- Creo que con 100 metros en 10 minutos por el bosque es bastante para Bella.-Dijo Carlisle

-Por el bosque con lo que se cae cariño, creo que necesitaría 30minutos.- Colaboro Esme, que buena es Esme.

- Que os parece que sean 150 metros, en 35 minutos me parece factible -dijo Alice.

- Vale que sea lo que ha dicho Alice.

Vale era prueba perdida, ni en mi mejor día iba a conseguir eso, pensé para mi. - Bueno yo primero, quien marca los limites- Pregunto Edward seguro de si mismo, claro él corría rápido y no se cansaba, tampoco se caía, y una larga lista de etcéteras.

- Nosotros- Se ofrecieron Emmett y Rosali.

- Bella te presto un chándal para que estés más cómoda tardaran unos 45 minutos en pasar la prueba de Edward, mientras podrías calentar para la tuya.

- Si, será lo mejor- Le dije a Alice.- Suerte con la carrera, Edward.- Le dije a este, que me apretó contra su pecho.

- No te preocupes, seguro que la paso.- Me dijo mientras me daba un besó en la mejilla.

Mientras Edward corría, yo acompañe a Alice a su cuarto, me presto un chándal, me hice una coleta alta, y siguiendo los consejos de Alice hice ejercicio de calentamiento.

- Lista para tu turno, Edward a pasado la suya, estarán en dos minutos.- Me dijo una Alice sonriente.

-Tu turno, tu puedes y si no, no pasa nada.- Me dijo Edward, cuando llego a mi lado.

- Sabes que vamos a perder la prueba, ¡Verdad!- Le dije muy seria.

- Eso no se sabe, Bella.

En fin lo deje estar, me prepare dieron la salida, y corrí por el bosque todo lo que pude, me tropecé varias veces, cuando ya había hecho 110 metros, llevaba treinta minutos, me faltaban cinco y 40 metros, la verdad, sabia que no lo iba a conseguir desde el principio, pero lo intente. Me tire al suelo rendida, en menos de unos segundos Edward estaba de rodillas frente a mi.

- No te preocupes lo has intentado, yo estoy contento no te has caído, y siendo sincero sufría por eso.- Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

- Si, pero hemos perdido, que castigo hay.- Le dije algo temerosa.

Mientras me sentaba a respirar de nuevo, estaba agotada, no era sano correr tanto para nada.

- Si lee el castigo.- Canturreo Alice dando saltitos.

- Bien castigo para Edward, estarás atado a Bella por todo el tiempo, ella ara su rutina diaria.- Leyó él, que tendría que estar con Edward todo el día, un día y medio. No era tan malo, es prácticamente lo que hacemos siempre.

- Castigo para Bella: Con la ropa que lleváis actualmente Edward y tu, tenéis que quedaros con cuatro prendas entre los dos.- Leyó Edward, que visiblemente estaba molesto.

- SOLO CON CUATRO PRENDAS ESTAYS LOCOS O QUE.- les chillo Edward, muy enfadado.

- Las pruebas son las pruebas hermanito.- Le dijo Jasper claramente divertido. Creo que estaba realmente aliviado de no ser el único que aria el payaso por el día.

En esos momentos ya estábamos en su casa. - Va a cambiaros o lo vais a hacer aquí frente a todos.- Nos dijo Emmett, el comentario me hizo sonrojar, eso lo hizo estallar en carcajadas.

- Ben vamos a mi habitación.- Me dijo Edward que me tomo por el brazo. Ya en su cuarto me soltó, visiblemente nervioso.

- Si quieres nos rendimos y listos no tienes porque hacer esto, es un entupido juego y ellos lo tiene que entender.....

- Edward dame tu camisa.- Dije bajito, pero interrumpiendo su discurso.

- Queeeeeeeee.- Me dijo sorprendido.

- Que me des tu camisa, me la pondré yo, te puedes quedar con tus pantalones y otra prenda la que prefieras.- Le dije roja como un tomate. - Bien dicho Bella, si se juega se juega. -Escuche decir a Emmett, muy alegre.

- Cállate Emmett.- Le chillo Edward, menos enfadado que en un principio.

- No Edward, Emmett tiene razón tenéis que jugar hasta el final de las consecuencias, y daros prisa tortolitos que aun os tenemos que atar.- Dijo Alice muy divertida.

- Ya los oistes, yo me quedo con la camisa y bueno, mis braguitas.- Le dije mientras me quitaba el Jersey, él se dio la vuelta al instante, lo escuche decir algo más, pero no lo entendí.

Cuando se la quito me la tendió, se quito los zapatos y calcetines.

- Ya estoy, como vas tu?-Me dijo mientras yo estaba embobada y babeando por ver su perfecta espalda, sus palabras me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

- Ya acabo un minuto.- Le dije, me deshice de los pantalones, la camiseta y el sujetador, también me quite los calcetines y las deportivas.

- Lista.- Le dije mientras él se giraba.

Cuando me miro, me ruborice al instante, me miro de arriba a abajo. - Te juro que esto va a seer difícil.

- YA.- le dije mientras me fijaba en su perfecto pecho, donde seguro que se podria limpiar la ropa, me costaba no babear. Emmett estallo en carcajadas en el comedor.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Aquí les dejo la primera prueba, espero que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios e ideas para futuras pruebas o castigos, se tendrán en cuenta.**

**Gracias por leer y lo dicho os invito a comentar.**

**Selena. Besos y espero poder actualizar pronto depende de vosotros.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

***********************************************************

En fin que puedo decir aparte de agradeceros todos los comentarios, y todas las alarmas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión la aceptación de esta historia.

*************************************************************

_**Aclaración: este fic es completamente Bella POV.**_

**4.- Pagando las consecuencias:**

Cuando me miro, me ruborice al instante, me miro de arriba a abajo.

- Te juro que esto va a seer difícil. - Me dijo con voz algo atragantada

- YA.- le dije mientras me fijaba en su perfecto pecho, donde seguro que se podría limpiar la ropa, me costaba no babear. Emmett estallo en carcajadas en el comedor. Estaba cada vez más acalorada, y pensar que estaríamos de esa guisa todo el día y la noche, ay la madre mejor no pensar.

- Estas segura de esto?.- Me dijo él casi en un susurro.

- Si, es un juego, si ellos no se quejan por sus castigos, poco puedo hacer yo, además no es tan malo.- Le dije siendo muy sincera.

-Pues vamos por el siguiente.- -SI.-Le dije mientras tomaba la mano que me tendía.

Al final de las escaleras nos esperaba el resto de la familia. Que nos observaban curiosos.

-Buena elección de prendas- aprobó Carlisle.

- Si una camisa muy sexy-Dijo Emmett provocando que me sonrojara a más no poder, aunque Rosali le dio un buen golpe.

-Las muñecas tortolitos- Dijo Alice pegando saltitos a nuestro alrededor.

Edward alzó la mano que tenia cojida a la mía, en un segundo Alice nos había esposado. Mire nuestras manos, así íbamos a estar dos días, bueno la verdad ya pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero bueno solíamos llevar más ropa, estaba tentada a tener una combustión espontánea, notaba que no podía deshacerme del sonrojo, que provocaba la sonrisa a todos los vampiros que me rodeaban.

- Aun les queda coger un sobre y otra prueba.- Dijo Emmett, muy entusiasmado con eso.

- No Emmett lo dejamos para mañana, ya es tarde en una hora oscurece ya es hora de cenar.- Le dijo Esme, la verdad era que tenia hambre.

- Es verdad el horario humano.-Dijo Emmett risueño.- Bueno mañana. Después de esto, comí, en vista de que apenas nos podíamos separar, con Edward sentado pegado a mi, era algo incomodo. Al ir a lavarme los dientes, en fin todo juntos, como todos se reían cada vez que uno de los dos hacia un movimiento, que desequilibraba al otro, decidimos irnos a la habitación de Edward, él puso música, y nos sentamos en el sofá de cuero, me tendió un libro, uno de mis favoritos yo me recosté en él para leer, para que no cojiera frío me volvió en una manta, y así pasamos las horas tranquilos.

- Bella, no te vas a duchar esta noche- Me dijo Alice, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- No la verdad- Le dije toda roja, y Edward le rujia por lo bajo.

- Si te ducharas porque es algo, que haces rutinariamente todos los días, y en el castigo decía que tenias que hacer tu vida rutinaria.

- No, no me pienso duchar.- Le dije toda roja.

- Carlisle, dile a la majadera que no nos puede obligar a eso. Sentencio Edward, la verdad estaba esperanzada en el veredicto de Carlisle.

- Lo siento hijo, pero me temo que si puede obligaros a ducharos, Bella tiene que seguir su rutina diaria, si eso incluye ducharse, lo tendrá que hacer.

- No me puedes hacer eso.- Le dijo Edward con frustración. - O vais o os llevamos.- Dijeron tres voces. Que reconocí como Emmett, Alice y Jasper, me extraño que el se uniera, pero después pensé que él cambiaba de modelito cada dos horas, para tener contenta a Alice, y que la familia le había sacado fotos de todos los modelitos femeninos. Entendía que quisiera que cumpliéramos todo nuestro castigo.

- O vais o os llevamos.- Dijeron tres voces.

- Lo siente te juro que lo pagaran.- Me dijo Edward, mientras me miraba suplicante. Sin saber como acabe en la ducha yo a un lado de la mampara y el al otro.

- Bella, tranquilízate, te juro que no he abierto los ojos- Me dijo Edward, mientras me daba un apretón en la mano.

Eso lo debía de haber dicho por la velocidad de mi corazón, que parecía querer imitar el batir de las alas de un colibrí.

No es que desconfiara de Edward, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa, me duche algo torpemente, solo tenia una mano libre la otra estaba unida a la de Edward.

-Ya estoy, me pasas la toalla..aa.- Le dije con voz temblorosa y en casi un susurro.

El me la paso, me envolví en ella, en cuanto salí coji otra para el pelo, me vestí de nuevo.

-Ya estoy visible.- Le dije parada frente a él que había mantenido su palabra y tenia los ojos cerrados.

Él me miro y en segundos su reparación era irregular y costosa, se podría decir que note como sus ojos se oscurecían, poco a poco. Se acerco acorralándome contra la pared del baño que estaba húmeda por el vapor de agua de la ducha, me moje la espalda através de la camisa.

- No amor, no estas visible, estas deliciosa.- Me dijo con una voz ronca, mientras pasaba su mano libre por mi espalda, y me aprisionaba con su cuerpo, yo ya estaba ventilando, él nunca era tan posesivo y apasionado.

Y el hecho de que apenas lleváramos ropa no ayudaba mucho, tenia mi mano libre en su pecho, deleitándome en sus músculos, el emitió un suspiro prolongado, mientras yo le recorría uno de sus pectorales con los dedos. El se inclino sobre mi y me beso, con pasión, pronto nuestras lenguas tomaron iniciativas propias, su mano estaba bajo la camisa acariciando mi espalda, ante el contacto se me escapo un gemido entre sus labios, el sonrió en respuesta y me beso con más pasión, ya hacia rato que nos habíamos saltado los limites, pero me daba igual, separo sus labios de los míos y fue descendiendo muy lentamente por mi mandíbula, yo le pase el brazo libre por el cuello, mientras las manos que teníamos unidas estaban en su pecho.

- Creo que deberíamos parar.- Dijo con voz ronca contra mi clavícula.

- Ummm, tu crees?.- Le dije yo con la mejor voz que pude.

- Si.- Dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

Antes de nada me abrocho tres botones de la camisa, ni siquiera se cuando los desabrocho. Estaba completamente colorada. Salimos del baño y me guío a su habitación, se acerco a la cama, con lo que yo lo tuve que seguir, se sentó y yo a su lado.

- Creo que ya es hora de dormir.- Me dijo mientras me envolvía en una manta, muy calida, me cojio como pudo y me dejo apoyada en la almohada, pero la postura era incomoda, así que finalmente acabe apoyada en su pecho.

-Que descanses Bella.

- Gracias, hasta mañana.- Le dije prácticamente dormida.

Me desperté por el ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta, yo diria que intentaba tirarla al suelo.

- Tortolitos ay que seguir con el juego.- Dijo la voz de Alice.

-Umgh, ya es de día.- Dije sin dirigirme a nadie.

- Creo que si mi preciosa Bella durmiente.- Dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara y apartaba el pelo de mis ojos.

Cuando por fin salimos de la cama y me vi en el espejo, se me escapo un grito ahogado, la camisa estaba toda arrugada, y tenia unos pelos de loca.

- Madre de dios, que pintas.- Me dije

- Si las mismas que tendrías después de haber pasado una noche loca de sexo, aunque estuvisteis cerca en el baño.- Se burló Emmett, que desapareció en una habitación, mientras Edward le rujia, estaba muy enojado.

- Te ves preciosa no hagas caso a ese tarugo.- Dijo mientras me daba un beso rápido. Escuche un "mira quien habla", seguido de unas carcajadas.

Después de desayunar y tener unos minuto para ser humana, los más vergonzosos de toda mi vida, no pensé en eso de ir al baño atada a un vampiro, creo que estoy reteniendo líquidos, bajamos al comedor. Allí estaban todos sonrientes, Edward al pasar junto a Emmett, lo tiro por suelo con un par de movimientos rápidos, que consiguieron que acabara en sus brazos. Después del pequeño incidente, coji un sobre, y se lo tendí a Edward, que me acaricio la mano con dulzura, para tranquilizarme.

-La prueba es: Escalar 5 árboles en un minuto- Leyó Edward. - Tenemos el mismo problema que con la otra prueba yo puedo hacerla pero no Bella, tendréis que ajustarla a sus limitaciones.

- Nos conformamos con que se suba a un árbol, en las primeras ramas.- Dijo Carlisle. Todos parecían de acuerdo, yo la verdad no sabia como lo iba a hacer para subir.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Aquí les dejo la primera prueba, espero que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios e ideas para futuras pruebas o castigos, se tendrán en cuenta.**

**Gracias por leer y lo dicho os invito a comentar.**

**Selena. Besos y espero poder actualizar pronto depende de vosotros.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

***********************************************************

En fin que puedo decir aparte de agradeceros todos los comentarios, y todas las alarmas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión la aceptación de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, como han sido muchos he pensado en adelantarme y publicar antes de lo previsto. Me abruma la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, espero que os divirtáis leyendo este capitulo también al igual que los siguientes.

*************************************************************

_**Aclaración: este fic es completamente Bella POV.**_

**5.- ¿Que me das por la ropa?**

Después del pequeño incidente, coji un sobre, y se lo tendí a Edward, que me acaricio la mano con dulzura, para tranquilizarme.

-La prueba es: Escalar 5 árboles en un minuto- Leyó Edward, sonriente, no era de extrañar todas eran pruebas físicas y al parecer a él todas le parecían fáciles, pero yo lo de escalar lo veía más imposible que la carrera.

- Tenemos el mismo problema que con la otra prueba yo puedo hacerla pero no Bella, tendréis que ajustarla a sus limitaciones.

- Nos conformamos con que se suba a un árbol, en las primeras ramas.- Dijo Carlisle.

Todos parecían de acuerdo, yo la verdad no sabia como lo iba a hacer para subir.

Siendo sincera conmigo misma, ni de niña conseguir subirme a un árbol no creo que pueda, otro castigo.

- Nos tendrán que soltar para la prueba.- Dijo Edward, mostrando una gran sonrisa, Mientras alzaba nuestras manos unidas por las esposas acolchadas, si es que Alice pensó en todo estas esposas no me pueden lastimar.

-Si, supongo.-Asedió Carlisle.

En cuanto fui libre, salí corriendo, sin tan siquiera pararme a pensar en mi torpeza.

- Si me disculpáis.- Les dije mientras corría, en cuanto entendieron mis prisas, escuche sus carcajadas, incluidas las de Edward, pero era la oportunidad de poder ir al baño, sin tener que llevar a Edward del brazo, la iba a aprovechar, era una tortura ser una humana en una casa de vampiros y más llevar a uno pegado a todos lados, me retracto de mi pensamiento inicial no era una prueba fácil. Si es cierto que Edward y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero, no es lo mismo ahora no somos s libres ni de movernos por nosotros mismos, al menos no sin tener en cuenta al otro. Si se despista o me despisto eso provoca normalmente que yo me caiga, y que todos se rí baje aun se reían, me moleste un poco.

- La prueba.- Les dije simplemente, todos lo entendieron.

La prueba fue relativamente rápida, Le dijeron los árboles y él los escalo con tiempo de sobra, la verdad si no fuera porque yo solo vi un borrón, aunque finalizo con una acrobacia.. Llego a mi lado y me beso.

- Tu torno, no pasa nada si no lo consigues, ya pagaremos el castigo.- Me dijo tranquilo. Si hombre otro castigo, que se les podía haber ocurrido, de seguro nada bueno y ya estábamos casi sin ropa, leches ahora caía en que yo no tenia pantalones ni zapatos, como lo iba a hacer, iba a acabar sollada.

- Emm, tengo una pregunta, sin ropa boy a acabar toda sollada, si me encaramo a un árbol.- Les di a notar.

- Ops, en eso tienes razón hermanita.- Concluyó Emmett.

- Es verdad, sin más ropa se podría lastimar.- Dijo Esme muy consternada.

-Que os parece si le cedemos su ropa con una condición.- Dijo Rosalie, muy sonriente, lo que me hizo estremecer.

- ¿Que condición?.- Pregunto Edward, por mi, aun tenia sus brazos por mi cintura, casi me estaba acostumbrando a verlo sin ropa, la verdad es que no si lo tenia enfrente o al lado me costaba lo indecible no deleitarme con su cuerpo.

- Tu la vistes y tu la desvistes tras la prueba.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia, yo ya estaba roja de pura vergüenza, que Edward me iba a vestir y desvestir.

Escuche el rugido de Edward, iba dirigido a Emmett, seguro que era por algo que había pensado.

- A velocidad humana.- Puntualizo Alice, que seguro había visto en una de sus visiones como lo hacia a gran velocidad.

Edward, la fulminaba con la mirada. Ya sabia yo que todos nuestros castigos iban a estar ligados a obligarnos a estar más juntos de lo habitual y con menos ropa, parecía que la familia, consideraba que no teníamos una relación, muy física, querían que eso cambiara, si soy sincera yo también quería, que eso cambiara, pero, me iba a morir de vergüenza.

Yo ya estaba roja como un tomate, la verdad me sentía muy incomoda, me encogía cada vez más sobre mi misma.

- Que eso o los castigos por no pasar la prueba.- Se reía Emmett, que me guiñó un ojo, y me sonreía con picardía, eso provocó que Edward le rugiera y que Rosali, le pegara un buen capón, que de verdad agradecí.

Edward, me miro para saber que haríamos. Le sonreí mientras me encogía.

- Pues nada vamos a la habitación, o tenemos que hacerlo con publico.- Dijo el dirigiéndose al resto.

- En la habitación por supuesto, hijo.- Le dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

Edward, me acompaño a su habitación, donde estaba mi ropa, y rebusco en la maleta, que me iba a poner, yo mientras me senté en su sofá, pero estaba atacada, que mi corazón iba a mil por hora, sino más.

- Bella, tranquila que te va a dar un ataque al corazón.- Me dijo él un poco preocupado.

- Yaaa..aa.- Tartamudeé yo en susurros.

El se acerco con la ropa, y suspiro, sin necesidad real de hacerlo.

- Esto, o vamos directos a los castigos que no creo que sean peores ¿ Tu decides, si crees que puedes pasar la prueba?- Me dijo Edward, dándome la opción de elegir. Lo medite solo me iba a poner ropa y llevaba ropa, más que la que se suele llevar a la playa, por lo que no debería de sentir tanta vergüenza. Por otro lado ya pagábamos las consecuencias de dos castigos, no quería añadir otros dos.

- Subiré al árbol.- Le dije simplemente.

- El pie.- Me dijo mientras me miraba, entre nervioso y divertid.

Levante mi pie, el me puso el calcetín, en cuanto estuvo, levanté el otro pie.

Se incorporo y con una reverencia perfecta, me tendió la mano.

- Me permite, señorita.- Me dijo con un tono divertido y juguetón.

- Si claro caballero, faltaría más.- Le dije siguiéndole el juego, mientras cojia su mano, él me ayudo a incorporarme.

Los pantalones tejanos ya estaban en el suelo, y pase los pies por ellos, Edward, sin dejar de mirarme, se arrodillo y empezó a subirlos, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, con más lentitud de la necesaria, subió mis pantalones hasta, que me los puso. Aun de rodillas, apoyo su cabeza en mi estomago, y respiro. Paso la cremallera y me ato el botón de los tejanos.

- Bella, respira amor, o te caerás inconsciente.- Me dijo cuando se levantó a mi altura. Con ese comentario nos ganamos las carcajadas de toda la familia. Y algunos comentarios de Emmett, que Edward parecía ignorar.

-Ajaa.- Fue lo único que pude contestar, no era sufriente con que él me estuviera vistiendo, sino que lo hacia cuando él estaba medio desnudo. Me devolvió al sillón, me senté y él me puso unas tenis, no sin antes comprobar si tenia cosquillas en las plantas de los pies, descubrió que si, acabe retorciéndome sobre el sofá, a carcajadas.

- Part…pot…favor….jajá jajá.- Le suplique mientras él me hacia cosquillas sin parar.

- A ver pareja que tiene que hacer la prueba y fallarla.- Chillo Emmett desde el patio, eso hizo que los dos nos riéramos más fuerte.

- Lista, mi pequeño mono escalador.- Me dijo tomando mi mano y cargándome sobre su espalda.

- No pero lo intentare.- Le dije aun con una sonrisa. Salimos por su ventana y se encaramo a un árbol y de ese al siguiente, salto y aterrizamos cerca de su familia, aun nos estábamos riendo. Llegamos sonrientes, y de la mano, fuimos dende estaba el resto de la familia, estaban parados frente al primer árbol donde había trepado Edward.

- Ya estas, lista para trepar, recuerda que nos valen las primeras ramas, y tienes cinco minutos.- Me recordó Carlisle.

- Vale, pues allá vamos.- Me dije más para mi misma. Solté la mano de Edward, que me sonreía confiado.

- Espera Bella, se me olvidaban los guantes.- Me dijo mientras se adelantaba y cojia mi mano entre las suyas y sacaba del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Me abrazo sin previo aviso y me beso.- Suerte amor.- Después de eso no pude decir nada.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios e ideas para futuras pruebas o castigos, se tendrán en cuenta.**

**Gracias por leer y lo dicho os invito a comentar.**

**Selena. Besos y espero poder actualizar pronto depende de vosotros.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

***********************************************************

En fin que puedo decir aparte de agradeceros todos los comentarios, y todas las alarmas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión la aceptación de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, como han sido muchos he pensado en adelantarme y publicar antes de lo previsto. Me abruma la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, espero que os divirtáis leyendo este capitulo también al igual que los siguientes.

*************************************************************

_**Aclaración: este fic es completamente Bella POV.**_

**5.- ¿Que me das por la ropa?**

Después del pequeño incidente, coji un sobre, y se lo tendí a Edward, que me acaricio la mano con dulzura, para tranquilizarme.

-La prueba es: Escalar 5 árboles en un minuto- Leyó Edward, sonriente, no era de extrañar todas eran pruebas físicas y al parecer a él todas le parecían fáciles, pero yo lo de escalar lo veía más imposible que la carrera.

- Tenemos el mismo problema que con la otra prueba yo puedo hacerla pero no Bella, tendréis que ajustarla a sus limitaciones.

- Nos conformamos con que se suba a un árbol, en las primeras ramas.- Dijo Carlisle.

Todos parecían de acuerdo, yo la verdad no sabia como lo iba a hacer para subir.

Siendo sincera conmigo misma, ni de niña conseguir subirme a un árbol no creo que pueda, otro castigo.

- Nos tendrán que soltar para la prueba.- Dijo Edward, mostrando una gran sonrisa, Mientras alzaba nuestras manos unidas por las esposas acolchadas, si es que Alice pensó en todo estas esposas no me pueden lastimar.

-Si, supongo.-Asedió Carlisle.

En cuanto fui libre, salí corriendo, sin tan siquiera pararme a pensar en mi torpeza.

- Si me disculpáis.- Les dije mientras corría, en cuanto entendieron mis prisas, escuche sus carcajadas, incluidas las de Edward, pero era la oportunidad de poder ir al baño, sin tener que llevar a Edward del brazo, la iba a aprovechar, era una tortura ser una humana en una casa de vampiros y más llevar a uno pegado a todos lados, me retracto de mi pensamiento inicial no era una prueba fácil. Si es cierto que Edward y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero, no es lo mismo ahora no somos s libres ni de movernos por nosotros mismos, al menos no sin tener en cuenta al otro. Si se despista o me despisto eso provoca normalmente que yo me caiga, y que todos se rí baje aun se reían, me moleste un poco.

- La prueba.- Les dije simplemente, todos lo entendieron.

La prueba fue relativamente rápida, Le dijeron los árboles y él los escalo con tiempo de sobra, la verdad si no fuera porque yo solo vi un borrón, aunque finalizo con una acrobacia.. Llego a mi lado y me beso.

- Tu torno, no pasa nada si no lo consigues, ya pagaremos el castigo.- Me dijo tranquilo. Si hombre otro castigo, que se les podía haber ocurrido, de seguro nada bueno y ya estábamos casi sin ropa, leches ahora caía en que yo no tenia pantalones ni zapatos, como lo iba a hacer, iba a acabar sollada.

- Emm, tengo una pregunta, sin ropa boy a acabar toda sollada, si me encaramo a un árbol.- Les di a notar.

- Ops, en eso tienes razón hermanita.- Concluyó Emmett.

- Es verdad, sin más ropa se podría lastimar.- Dijo Esme muy consternada.

-Que os parece si le cedemos su ropa con una condición.- Dijo Rosalie, muy sonriente, lo que me hizo estremecer.

- ¿Que condición?.- Pregunto Edward, por mi, aun tenia sus brazos por mi cintura, casi me estaba acostumbrando a verlo sin ropa, la verdad es que no si lo tenia enfrente o al lado me costaba lo indecible no deleitarme con su cuerpo.

- Tu la vistes y tu la desvistes tras la prueba.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia, yo ya estaba roja de pura vergüenza, que Edward me iba a vestir y desvestir.

Escuche el rugido de Edward, iba dirigido a Emmett, seguro que era por algo que había pensado.

- A velocidad humana.- Puntualizo Alice, que seguro había visto en una de sus visiones como lo hacia a gran velocidad.

Edward, la fulminaba con la mirada. Ya sabia yo que todos nuestros castigos iban a estar ligados a obligarnos a estar más juntos de lo habitual y con menos ropa, parecía que la familia, consideraba que no teníamos una relación, muy física, querían que eso cambiara, si soy sincera yo también quería, que eso cambiara, pero, me iba a morir de vergüenza.

Yo ya estaba roja como un tomate, la verdad me sentía muy incomoda, me encogía cada vez más sobre mi misma.

- Que eso o los castigos por no pasar la prueba.- Se reía Emmett, que me guiñó un ojo, y me sonreía con picardía, eso provocó que Edward le rugiera y que Rosali, le pegara un buen capón, que de verdad agradecí.

Edward, me miro para saber que haríamos. Le sonreí mientras me encogía.

- Pues nada vamos a la habitación, o tenemos que hacerlo con publico.- Dijo el dirigiéndose al resto.

- En la habitación por supuesto, hijo.- Le dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

Edward, me acompaño a su habitación, donde estaba mi ropa, y rebusco en la maleta, que me iba a poner, yo mientras me senté en su sofá, pero estaba atacada, que mi corazón iba a mil por hora, sino más.

- Bella, tranquila que te va a dar un ataque al corazón.- Me dijo él un poco preocupado.

- Yaaa..aa.- Tartamudeé yo en susurros.

El se acerco con la ropa, y suspiro, sin necesidad real de hacerlo.

- Esto, o vamos directos a los castigos que no creo que sean peores ¿ Tu decides, si crees que puedes pasar la prueba?- Me dijo Edward, dándome la opción de elegir. Lo medite solo me iba a poner ropa y llevaba ropa, más que la que se suele llevar a la playa, por lo que no debería de sentir tanta vergüenza. Por otro lado ya pagábamos las consecuencias de dos castigos, no quería añadir otros dos.

- Subiré al árbol.- Le dije simplemente.

- El pie.- Me dijo mientras me miraba, entre nervioso y divertid.

Levante mi pie, el me puso el calcetín, en cuanto estuvo, levanté el otro pie.

Se incorporo y con una reverencia perfecta, me tendió la mano.

- Me permite, señorita.- Me dijo con un tono divertido y juguetón.

- Si claro caballero, faltaría más.- Le dije siguiéndole el juego, mientras cojia su mano, él me ayudo a incorporarme.

Los pantalones tejanos ya estaban en el suelo, y pase los pies por ellos, Edward, sin dejar de mirarme, se arrodillo y empezó a subirlos, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, con más lentitud de la necesaria, subió mis pantalones hasta, que me los puso. Aun de rodillas, apoyo su cabeza en mi estomago, y respiro. Paso la cremallera y me ato el botón de los tejanos.

- Bella, respira amor, o te caerás inconsciente.- Me dijo cuando se levantó a mi altura. Con ese comentario nos ganamos las carcajadas de toda la familia. Y algunos comentarios de Emmett, que Edward parecía ignorar.

-Ajaa.- Fue lo único que pude contestar, no era sufriente con que él me estuviera vistiendo, sino que lo hacia cuando él estaba medio desnudo. Me devolvió al sillón, me senté y él me puso unas tenis, no sin antes comprobar si tenia cosquillas en las plantas de los pies, descubrió que si, acabe retorciéndome sobre el sofá, a carcajadas.

- Part…pot…favor….jajá jajá.- Le suplique mientras él me hacia cosquillas sin parar.

- A ver pareja que tiene que hacer la prueba y fallarla.- Chillo Emmett desde el patio, eso hizo que los dos nos riéramos más fuerte.

- Lista, mi pequeño mono escalador.- Me dijo tomando mi mano y cargándome sobre su espalda.

- No pero lo intentare.- Le dije aun con una sonrisa. Salimos por su ventana y se encaramo a un árbol y de ese al siguiente, salto y aterrizamos cerca de su familia, aun nos estábamos riendo. Llegamos sonrientes, y de la mano, fuimos dende estaba el resto de la familia, estaban parados frente al primer árbol donde había trepado Edward.

- Ya estas, lista para trepar, recuerda que nos valen las primeras ramas, y tienes cinco minutos.- Me recordó Carlisle.

- Vale, pues allá vamos.- Me dije más para mi misma. Solté la mano de Edward, que me sonreía confiado.

- Espera Bella, se me olvidaban los guantes.- Me dijo mientras se adelantaba y cojia mi mano entre las suyas y sacaba del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Me abrazo sin previo aviso y me beso.- Suerte amor.- Después de eso no pude decir nada.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios e ideas para futuras pruebas o castigos, se tendrán en cuenta.**

**Gracias por leer y lo dicho os invito a comentar.**

**Selena. Besos y espero poder actualizar pronto depende de vosotros.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

***********************************************************

En fin que puedo decir aparte de agradeceros todos los comentarios, y todas las alarmas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión la aceptación de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, como han sido muchos he pensado en adelantarme y publicar antes de lo previsto. Me abruma la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, espero que os divirtáis leyendo este capitulo también al igual que los siguientes.

Además estoy feliz de tener 50 comentarios este es un capitulo especial solo por eso.

*************************************************************

Quiero pedir disculpas a todos/as mis lectoras por el error a la hora de suvr el nuevo capitulo, sin quererlo lo he repetido. Awui os dejo el que corresponde.

_**Aclaración: este fic es completamente Bella POV.**_

**6.- Árboles y masajes:**

- Vale, pues allá vamos.- Me dije más para mi misma. Solté la mano de Edward, que me sonreía confiado.

- Espera Bella, se me olvidaban los guantes.- Me dijo mientras se adelantaba y cojia mi mano entre las suyas y sacaba del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Me abrazo sin previo aviso y me beso.- Suerte amor.- Después de eso no pude decir nada.

Me tambalee hasta el árbol, y me encarame al árbol, como pude. Como era de esperar no conseguí ningún resultado más que parecer un gato arañando una pared. Detrás de mi escuche al resto reírse de mi penoso intento, respire hondo y lo volví a intentar en el primer intento llegue al suelo de culo, lo que provocó las carcajadas de todos.

- Tranquila Bella, tu puedes.- Me dijo Edward alentándome, lo que provocó más carcajadas al resto.

Mire al árbol con detenimiento, tenia que haber alguna forma, encontré pequeños puntos donde, podría apoyarme, para subir. Los utilice a conciencia, pensaba subir a ese dichoso árbol, por las buenas o por las malas. Después de tres vacilaciones, en que casi me caigo y tiempo perdido en intentar asegurar mis movimientos.

Llegue a la primera rama, respirando ya con dificultad, a partir de ay, subí otras cuatro para arriba, quería asegurarme la victoria. Y continué subiendo un poco más calculo que llegue a la mitad del áés de un rato, ya había llegado, a una altura considerable, me sentí orgullosa de haber llegado a esa altura.

- Muy bien Bella, ya has conseguido altura más que suficiente.- Me dijo la voz de Carlisle, mire al suelo y eso fue un gran error, había subido demasiado, me mareé al instante, y todo empezó a tambalearse para mi. Como pude me agarre las ramas dónde tenia las extremidades.

- Ya puedes bajar, Bella.- Me dijo Emmett. Yo no me moví ni un milímetro, estaba enganchada a todo lo que pude.

- Creo que le da vértigo.- Dijo Esme.

En ese momento perdí el agarre de mis brazos, quede colgada por las piernas como un murciélago. En cuestión de segundos, los brazos de Edward, rodeaban mi cintura.

- Bella, ya esta bien, creo que es hora de volver a tierra firme.- Me dijo Edward, ocultando una sonrisa burlona.

- Umpff.- Le dije mientras, me cojia y me volteaba a su verticalidad, en otro segundo ya estábamos en tierra, al menos él, yo seguía en sus brazos, con un mareo de aupa.

- Carlisle, tienes algo para el mareo, esta verde.- Dijo Alice, mirándome.

- Llévala, a la habitación y ponle una toalla húmeda, en la frente.- Le aconsejo Esme a Edward, que tubo la precaución, de llevarme a paso humano a su habitación, me tumbo en su cama y me cubrió con la manta, desapareció, para volver a aparecer, con la toalla húmeda.

- ¿ Mejor?.- Me pregunto.

- Si, creo.- Le dije aun algo perdida., en un rato entro Carlisle, que me dio, una pastilla, un vaso de zumo y un trozo de bizcocho. Me tome todo, y me debí de quedar dormida, en los brazos de Edward.

Me desperté que no habría pasado ni dos horas, ya había pasado la hora de comer, y la verdad no tenia hambre para una comida, quizás una merienda. A mi lado estaba Edward que me miraba, mientras jugaba con mi pelo.

- Buenos mediodías, o tardes.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, ¿ Que al final pasamos la prueba?.- Le pregunte dudosa.

- Si, pero no es que quiera incomodarte, pero ya sabes el trato que tuvimos que hacer para conseguirte la ropa.- Me dijo cauteloso.

Yo que lo comprendí me puse roja, toda la ropa que me había puesto, me la volvería a quitar, y yo que me alegraba de haberme librado del castigo, suerte la mia tenia que pagar mi pequeña penitencia.

- Umfff.- Le dije mientras me incorporaba, él me lo impidió cociéndome por las muñecas, muy despacio, me retiro la manta con la otra mano. Ya había perdido los zapatos, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi vientre, yo me sonroje como nunca. Con dulzura, beso mis manos que seguían presas, en una de las suyas, la que tenia las esposas.

- Si me disculpas.- Me dijo, mientras pasaba su mano por mi vientre en dirección a mis pantalones, sin dejar de mirarme, los desabrocho, con rapidez sin mirar, se movió de su posición.

Me insto a incorporarme de la cama, en cuanto estuve en pie, mis pantalones, cayeron al suelo, soltó mis manos, y me dio un pequeño empujón, y caí de nuevo en la cama, cojio mis pies y se deshizo de mis calcetines. Me cojió, uno de mis pies y me lo masajeo, lo hizo concienzudo, la verdad fue una experiencia muy placentera, incluso se me escaparon un algunos suspiros, y algo que creo que eran gemidos de placer.

- Edward, ya...a.- Me costaba respirar, llevábamos un día, con demasiado contacto físico. Edward, se movió y se tiro sobre mi, apoyándose sobre mi, parecía un animal salvaje, que me acechaba, y de verdad, no sabia si estaba más pendiente del hecho de que estaba sobre mi sin camisa, o que yo era la que solo llevaba la camisa.

Se inclino y me beso con fiereza, yo le seguí el beso y los dos lo profundizamos, se separo y simplemente, acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo lo acaricie, le acaricie el pelo, la espalda, sus hombros y sus brazos. Él parecía relajado con el contacto de mi piel.

- Creo que ya es hora de seguir con el juego, se van a enfadar.- Le dije mientras, lo abrazaba.

- Tenemos que ir, ¿No?.- Me dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco para mirarme, yo asentí.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios e ideas para futuras pruebas o castigos, se tendrán en cuenta.**

**Gracias por leer y lo dicho os invito a comentar.**

**Selena. Besos y espero poder actualizar pronto depende de vosotros.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

***********************************************************

En fin que puedo decir aparte de agradeceros todos los comentarios, y todas las alarmas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión la aceptación de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, como han sido muchos he pensado en adelantarme y publicar antes de lo previsto. Me abruma la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, espero que os divirtáis leyendo este capitulo también al igual que los siguientes.

Muchas gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones como lectoras y me alegro de haber sorprendido con la espectacular recuperación de las aptitudes de Bella; espero satisfaceros también con este capitulo.

Gracias por leer, y sin más dilaciones aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo.

*************************************************************

_**Aclaración: este fic es completamente Bella POV.**_

**7.- Jugando a ser chef:**

Bajamos al comedor donde nos esperaba el resto de la familia, de nuevo con la ropa tan apropiada y atada a Edward, que tras tal demostración de torpeza, ha empezado a optar por cargarme, para evitar golpes, ha descubierto un par de moretones, mientras me desvestía.

Esta vez no nos tocaba participar del juego, así que vi como participaban en un torneo de backgammon, es un juego interesante aunque aun me pierdo con las normas.

Mientras ellos jugaban yo estaba tomando mi merienda con Edward, que admiraba el partido, mientras yo veía lo peculiares que iban vestidos, Jasper y Alice, la verdad Jasper lucia muy gracioso con esos conjuntos femeninos. Yo tampoco podía decir mucho porque Edward y yo íbamos medio desnudos.

Jasper y Alice, ganaron los primeros, que se libraron del juego. se sentaron con nosotros a observar como avanzaba el juego, el ultimo juego quedaron, Carlisle y Emmett, que por extraño que parezca quedo finalista.

No es que yo piense, que es tonto ni mucho menos pero como se comporta como un niño. No es que me lo esperara, pero gano Carlisle, la partida final, Emmett hizo una cómica pataleta, más propia de un niño de cinco años, Rosali, le hecho la bronca y el paro.

De ay a cojer su sobrecito, a ver si les tocaba una buena prueba, y así tenían castigo, ellos se han divertido mucho con los nuestros.

- La quieres leer tu Rose, yo no me atrevo.

- Le dijo Emmett a Rosali, que tampoco se veía muy decidida, pero cojio el sobre, lo identifique como uno de los nuestros, eso me hizo reír. Edward, también sonreía, era bueno que ellos fueran a cojer uno de nuestros sobres.

- La prueba consistirá, en que cada integrante de la pareja prepare, una comida completa de tres platos, se valorara la presencia y el sabor.- Leyó Rosali, con una mueca, yo también hice una mueca, eso quería decir que iba a probar su comida, me alegraba de que Carlisle fuera medico iba a necesitar un lavado de estomago después de esto.

- Ala, que chula su prueba.- Dijo Alice animada.

- No tenemos comida para preparar tantos platos, tendréis que ir a comprar.- Dijo Esme.

- Si, así escogeré buenos ingredientes para mis platos.- Dijo Emmett sonriente.

- No puedes mirar las recetas mientras estas fuera, Emmett, eso seria trampa.

- Dijo Edward, riendo se de él.

- Tendríamos que ir con ellos a comprar.- Dijo Alice y Jasper parecía apoyarla. Claro que Alice quería ir a comprar porque, bueno tenia mono llevaba casi un día sin compras de ningún tipo, y eso parecía afectarle.

- ¿Y van a venir así?.- Nos pregunto Rosali, todos caímos en la cuenta de nuestra situación, Edward y yo, apenas teníamos ropa, y bueno Jasper lucia un precioso vestido de encaje de estilo gótico, con lazos, no creo que quisiera que nadie lo viera. Alice, llevaba un precioso vestido de noche corto, negro, con una deportivas blancas con dibujos rosas, calcetines de estilo japonés blancos, y una sudadera de chándal, iba hecha un cachodeo.

- ¿Carlisle, Esme, los podrían vigilar?.- Les pidió Edward, a sus padres, - Si claro, no ay problema.- Dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa, alegre, parecía que el juego, estaba teniendo contento a todo el mundo.

-Y ya que estoy podría hacer la compra para el resto de la semana, para Bells.- Dijo alegre Esme, que parecía, que no tuviera Compañia habitual en sus viajes fingidos al supermercado.

- Rose ya que estas me podrías comprar unas cosas?.- Pregunto Alice inocentemente.

- No Alice tienes prohibido comprar,¿ Lo sabes no?.- Le cuestiono Emmett, realmente divertido, la verdad Alice se veia desesperada..

- Si pero no sere yo la que compre, yo soy la que hace el encargo.- Le replico Alice

- Carlisle eso esta permitido?.- Cuestiono Rose, severamente molesta.

- Me temo Alice que no esta permitido, seria una compra indirecta.- Le dijo Carlisle, que no parecía en absoluto arrepentido, por el contrario parecía muy divertido con la situación.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rose, se fueron al supermercado, y por lo visto a más tiendas, tenían planes muy exquisitos para la comida, más de lo que yo quería imaginar. Jasper y Alice se fueron a cazar, por lo previsto por Alice el final de la prueba seria para la hora de la cena, teníamos todo el día para disfrutar.

Edward toco el piano un rato, después llegaron los chefs, y bueno la cocina se convirtió en territorio de guerra, para comer lo único que Esme consiguió sacar y con problemas fue un sanwich, agradecí que Esme tuviera un manzano en el jardín, pude comer manzanas, deliciosas.

Por la tarde a nuestros grandes chefs, les molestaba la música, así que en compañía del resto de la familia nos atrincheramos en el salón, Alice puso una película, que vimos juntas, Jasper leía un libro, Carlisle, revisaba algo del trabajo y Esme se removía inquieta cada vez que en la cocina sonaba algo que se rompía, que era muy seguido.

- Empiezo arrepentirme de esa prueba, crees que no moriré.- Le dije pensativa a Edward, que me miro risueño.

-Espero que no, pero por si acaso deberías tomar algo para preparar el estomago.- Me dijo riendo

-Yo no le veo la gracia, porque no lo pruebas tu.- Le dije algo molesta.

-Lo siento , no te preocupes no creo que sea para tanto, además tenemos un buen medico.- Me dijo aun muy divertido.

- ¿Tienes algo que se pueda tomar para prevenir el banquete, no se sal de frutas, bicarbonato?- Le dijo Edward a su padre.

- Eso se toma después.- Le dijo él.

Espere tranquila, además Alice me aseguro que no moriría de intoxicación, lo que era un alivio sin duda, ser una humana atada a un vampiro volvió a convertirse en un problema, era la segunda vez en el día, que tenia la necesidad de ir al baño.

Y como no tuve que ir con Edward de la mano, era muy vergonzoso, nunca creí pensar esto pero estaba deseando poder distanciarme de él un rato.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios e ideas para futuras pruebas o castigos, se tendrán en cuenta.**

**Gracias por leer y lo dicho os invito a comentar.**

**Selena. Besos y espero poder actualizar pronto depende de vosotros.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

***********************************************************

En fin que puedo decir aparte de agradeceros todos los comentarios, y todas las alarmas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión la aceptación de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Me ha abrumado la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, espero que os divirtáis leyendo este capitulo también al igual que los siguientes.

Muchas gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones como lectoras y me alegro de haber sorprendido con la espectacular recuperación de las aptitudes de Bella; espero satisfaceros también con este capitulo.

Gracias por leer, y sin más dilaciones aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo.

*************************************************************

**Si ya se la demora la verdad… Bueno leer el capitulo, y abajo hablamos.**

**

* * *

**

**9--- Catando la muerte: **

**Después de mi, digo, nuestra vergonzosa, visita al baño, me volví a reunir con el resto de la familia en el comedor, Edward, miraba con reproche a Emmett, que se veía algo decaído, creo que solo loo fingía para su hermano y el resto, no creo que sus bromas vayan a parar.**

**Nos sentamos con el resto de la familia. Bueno, Edward me sentó en el sofá, sobre su regazo. No me quejo, bueno si lo hago, desde ayer, y mi incidente con el dichoso árbol, apenas me deja pisar el suelo. **

**Pero esa es una pequeña preocupación, que sinceramente quitando la vergüenza es muy placentera, en comparación con tener que probar la cena, que están preparando Emmett y Rosalie.**

**Me aseguraron que no moriría, pero no las tenía todas conmigo, y parecía que Esme tampoco y creo que no confiaba en la vida de su cocina, su preciosa cocina de diseño.**

**Edward intentaba calmarme con sus masajes constantes en mi espalda, era muy placentero, pero no me quitaba del todo los nervios. **

**-- Rosalie, no te metas en mi comida[….] ¿Porque no e preocupas de la tuya? Que, por cierto, se quema, jajajá -- Le dijo Emmett a Rosali, por lo que supongo que contestaba a una crítica de esta, que le bufo muy mole4esta y escuchamos un fuerte golpe, Esme sus piro con pesar y dijo algo como "Una sartén menos", pero no estoy segura mis oídos humanos no captaban todos los detalles. Porque el resto de la salase reía con disimulo. **

**-- Bien, pero perderemos, lo sabes ¿no?-- Le espetó Rosalie, con lo que parecía una voz molesta.**

**Media horamás tarde, y mis nervios destrozados y a flor de piel, por los sonidos y extrañosolores que salian de la cocina, Rosali y Emmett, nos hicieron pasar al comedor, sobre la mesa, había seis platos y dos postres que quedaban ocultos por las cubiertas de sus bandejas. Para mi sorpresa, todos los platos tenían una muy buena presentación, y el olor general de la sala era muy apetitoso, digno de un buen restorán. **

**---¿Mamá, te importaría juzgar la presentación?, Bella juzgará el sabor. si discrepáis o por falta de criterio, Alice podrá decir sobre el plato, ¿Os parece bien? --Les preguntó Edward a todos mientras yo empezaba creer que no sería tan malo ser la jurado de esos platos.**

**Esme inspeccionó todos los platos con cara impasible, estaba tan seria que parecía una autentica juez de comida y presentación.**

**-- Bien, yo tengo mi veredicto-- Anunció Esme, con voz imparcial--- Te toca a ti Bella -- Me dijo ella, con una dulce sonrisa y una caricia tranquilizadora.**

**-- Tranquila Bella, la comida no muerde, ya está muerta--- Comentó Emmett con una sonrisa, provocando las carcajadas generales, incluso yo me reí de su ocurrencia.**

**Probé el primer plato que estaba cerca de mi y lo identifique como los entrantes de Emmett.**

**Era una ensalada con patata, lechuga, huevos cocidos, tomates pequeños, muchos condimentos, salmón y caviar. Los ingredientes eran buenos, pero no tenía muy buen sabor, estaba condimentada en exceso, y lo habia aliñado con demasiado vinagre.**

**Probé los otros dos platos de Emmett, los tres tenían el mismo problema estaban, condimentados en exceso, no eran agradables al paladar, y su postre era demasiado dulce, con una cucharada de café de ese postre estaba segura de que moriría de sobredosis de azúcar.**

**Y por culpa de sus platos tuve que interrumpir mí cata, ; teniendo que ir al baño a vomitar, eran tantas mis ganas de vomitar que casi arrastré a Edward al baño.**

**Después de vaciar mi estómago, y un Edward muy preocupado después, fui capaz de incorporarme de nuevo. Carlisle, que estaba en la puerta del baño, me entregó un vaso de zumo y unas galletas altas en fibra y muy sosas.**

**-- Te asentarán el estómago-- Me dijo él con una sonrisa.**

**-- ¿Te encuentras bien?,¿ o te llevo a la habitación?-- Pregunto por enésima vez Edward, que me miraba afligido y muy preocupado, era un poco exagerado solo había sido una pecunia indigestión.**

**Después de mis problemas digestivos, no estaba segura de querer comer los platos de Rosalie.**

**-- No pasan la prueba ¿No? -- Dijo Alice, saltando feliz, desde que ella pagaba las consecuencias, saltaba de alegría al ver a otra pareja en su situación, y Jasper supongo que intentaba controlar a su hiperactiva esposa.**

**Edward me miró esperando la respuesta a esa pregunta, era claro que la comida de Emmett no era para mi, pero no me parecía justo, no tener en cuenta la comida de Rose.**

**-- No, primero hay que probar la comida de Rose, y saber que opina Esme-- Les dije desde los brazos de Edward que me miraba sonriente.**

**--Gracias por ser justa-- Me dijo Rose, una de las pocas ocasiones en que habla conmigo, se dirige mi directamente. Sonreí por eso, me parecía lo justo y no lo hice por complacerla, pero era lo propio.**

**Una vez finalizó el momento emotivo Edward me dejó en el suelo. **

**La comida de Rosalie era muy buena, digna de un gran restaurante, me comí prácticamente todo lo que había en los platos, a mi estomago le vino bien después de haberlo vaciado forzosamente.**

**--¿ Que le pasa a mi comida?-- Preguntó Emmett haciendo un puchero muy cómico, más habitual en un niño de cinco años.**

**--Que es incomestible, ya te lo dije-- Le sermoneó Rosalie, sonriéndole.**

**-- ¿Bueno que? … ¿pasamos la prueba?--- Dijo Emmett en tono de súplica.**

**Yo de verdad pensé que sí les podría dar la prueba por buena, la comida de Rosalie, estaba muy buena.**

**-- Emmett, me temo que tengo que decirte que no la pasasteis. Rosalie sí, pero mira lo que le hizo tu comida a Bella--Dijo Carlisle antes que me diera tiempo de contestar a mi.**

**-- Pues a leer los castigos-- Dijo Rosalie muy desanimada, pero no parecía molesta--- Emmett, osito lees los castigos-- Le dijo haciéndole una carantoña.**

**-- Castigo para Emmett: Nada de bromas, ni apuestas a costa de nadie, nada de comentarios molestos-- Leyó con cara de fastidio-- De verdad, son crueles, los dos-- Dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero muy cómico, mirándonos, [ a Edward y a mi con cara de odio fingido.**

**--Castigo para Rosalie: Nada de maquillaje, ni secador, rizador, y todo lo que no sea el champú y el jabón. Nada de cremas y todo el resto de productos de embellecimiento-- Leyó, Emmett, que parecía muy divertido con el castigo de su mujer.**

**-- ¿Donde le encuentras la diversión Emmett a este castigo?-- Le dijo ella encarándolo con los manos en las caderas y fulminándolo con la mirada.**

**Emmett, muy arrepentido, puso cara de suplica, sabía lo que le esperaba y pensaba como remediarlo.**

**-- Rose, mi reina, si tú te ves bellísima al natural, y solo son unos días--- Le dijo él intentando abrazarla.**

**-- Ni lo intentes Emmett-- Le espetó ella furibunda y se alejó de él dirección a las escaleras.**

**Emmett, la perseguía, intentando calmarla con buenas palabras, seguido a todo eso escuche la puerta de una habitación cerrarse con fuerza.**

**-- Os odio ¿Lo sabéis no parejita?-- Nos espeto Emmett en algún lugar del segundo piso.**

**-- Me parece que ya se acabo hasta mañana, ¿ Si ya no tienes hambre, que te parece si vamos a mi habitación?-- Me pregunto Edward, con una sonrisa tranquila.**

**-- Si claro vamos-- Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa automáticamente.**

**-- Te ducharas más tarde lo recuerdas ¿No?-- Nos dijo Alice, muy sonriente desde el sofá, donde estaba leyendo una revista.**

**-- Sí, Alice, me duchare-- Le dije toda roja, mientras Edward me cargaba, para alejarme de ellos.j**

* * *

*** Gracias por todos los comentarios y por todo, pido perdón por la larga espera.**

**En mi defensa, alego que bueno, ya sabéis la vida, y eso, he estado muy desanimada y desganada, para escribir, pero parece que vuelvo a ser yo.**

**Trabajo nuevo, nuevo look, y perspectivas nuevas de futuro, me han animado.**

**Espero que el haceros esperar tanto tiempo, no os haya hecho perder las ganas de leer mi historia, también deseo que la espera os sea recompensada con la continuación.**

**PD: Se que antes intentaba actualizar semanalmente, pero ahora con el trabajo, no me va a ser posible, lo are lo más rápido posible, pero la cosa rondara las dos semanas.**

**Gracias por leer y perdonar a esta loca.**

**Selena Sarsen.**

**Espero buestros comentarios, darle a ese botoncito verde, que tantas alegrias me puede dar.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**En fin que puedo decir aparte de agradeceros todos los comentarios, y todas las alarmas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión la aceptación de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Me ha abrumado la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, espero que os divirtáis leyendo este capitulo también al igual que los siguientes.**

**Muchas gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones como lectoras y me alegro de haber sorprendido con la espectacular recuperación de las aptitudes de Bella; espero satisfaceros también con este capitulo.**

** Bueno perdonar el retraso en compensación un capitulo súper largo, que espero que disfrutéis. Y que os riáis mucho.**

**Gracias por leer, y sin más dilaciones aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

**Si ya se la demora la verdad… Bueno leer el capitulo, y abajo hablamos. Tengo pocas escusas pero de peso...Jeje,o paa mi lo son.**

* * *

**9.- Desmayos, sorpresas y monopoli:**

**-- Te ducharas más tarde lo recuerdas ¿No?-- Nos dijo Alice, muy sonriente desde el sofá, donde estaba leyendo una revista.**

**-- Sí, Alice, me duchare-- Le dije toda roja, mientras Edward me cargaba, para alejarme de ellos**

Edward que me estaba sirviendo de sofá, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en la música que sonaba de fondo, mientras enroscaba mechones de mi cabello entre sus dedos. Yo me deleitaba en la lectura y en las sensaciones de tener a Edward tan cerca.

-- ¿Como llevas el juego?-- Pregunto de pronto Edward, podía ver su sonrisa através de su voz.

-- Bien, sigo viva, y los castigos… bueno son castigos-- Le dije mientras movía mi mano y la suya se alzaba por el movimiento.

-- Si, saben como castigar a la gente-- Dijo él con cierto tono de rencor en su voz.

-- Pero no somos los únicos-- Le recordé con una sonrisa.

Él me cogió, no se bien como pero acabe tumbada sobre su hombro y mirándolo.

-- ¿Y entonces aun no estas asustada de mi familia, y sus locuras?-- Me dijo mientras me miraba interrogante.

-- No, además mi madre es bien extraña y la adoro, y tu familia me cae muy bien, son geniales-- Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-- Me alegro, porque ahora parte de mi genial familia quiere que pasemos por la ducha-- Dijo mientras me miraba cauteloso. Yo me atragante con el aire, y me puse roja, recordando nuestra ultima ducha. En la puerta o cerca se escucho la risa explosiva de Emmett.

-- Eso, es hora de que pasen por la ducha, que son una pareja muy limpia-- Dijo Emmett, mientras se reía.

-- Em, no puedes hacer bromas ¿ Recuerdas?-- Le dijo Edward, enojado por mi sonrojo, y porque no, por su propia vergüenza.

-- Edward, no he hecho bromas, no es cierto que son pareja y que en breve han de compartir una ducha, eso los convierte en una pareja muy limpia ¡No, querido hermano!-- Dijo Emmett, demostrando una gran defensa y uso de las palabras, que molesto más a Edward.

Edward suspiro frustrado, y me miro con una disculpa en sus ojos, yo le sonreí, la verdad, si olvidaba el detalle del baño, era divertido. Me incorpore, y el conmigo, con vergüenza me baje la camisa, que se había arrugado de estar sentada, solo eso provocó que me sonrojará.

--¿ No crees que deberían cambiarse de ropa?, mira como van-- Dijo Rose, que estaba en el marco de su habitación, y tenia una sonrisa, peculiar, que me dio miedo. Y el gruñido que Edward le dedico, me confirmaba mis sospechas.

-- Sí tienes razón ¿Y tu Edward no te duchas?-- Le pregunto maliciosa. Edward las miraba con odio, y bufaba.

-- Los vampiros no sudamos, ¿Porque me tendría que duchar?-- Les espeto furioso, era gracioso como todos lo atacaban, pero la verdad en algo llevaban razón, me gustaría cambiarme.

-- Esme, Edward es un guarro pretende que él y Bella, lleven esta ropa, por sesenta horas-- Chillo Alice, que esquivó a Edward, que planeaba taparle la boca. Esta al ver la cara de mártir de su hermano soltó una risita, satisfecha.

-- Edward, hijo donde esta tu educación, tenéis que cambiaros-- Nos dijo, y me miro con una disculpa en los ojos, yo le correspondí con una pequeña sonrisa-- Y Edward, eso no tiene discusión, creo que te he educado mejor que eso-- Le dijo Esme, mirando a Edward, con aire reprobatorio.

Alice nos tendió la ropa, me la dio a mi, por lo que pude ver era unos tejanos para Edward, y una de sus camisas para mi, no quise mirar nuestra ropa interior.

Y entre Emmett y Alice, nos metieron en el baño, y cerraron la puerta, yo estaba toda roja, y Edward, parecía notarme vergüenza.

-- Tranquila, amor esto ya lo hemos hecho-- Dijo mientras me quitaba la ropa que yo sostenía-- Mientras tu estas en la ducha yo me cambio-- Me dijo yo me altere, el se iba a desnudar mientras yo me duchaba, los dos desnudos, note como mi cara se tornaba más carmín.

-- No abriré los ojos, no te preocupes cielo, todo saldrá bien-- Dijo mientras me besaba, en el cuello. Yo simplemente asentí. Que iba a hacer, pues nada entre en la ducha. Con los nervios a flor de piel, mi corazón desbocado y la cara me ardía, que digo la cara toda la piel, me sentía enferma, como si tuviera fiebre.

Y el agua no estaba ayudando, al contrario con mi respiración acelerada y tanto vapor, me empezaba a marear.

-- Edward..d estas..s li..-- Le pregunte, como pude.

-- Sí, pero ¿Bella te encuentras bien?-- Me pregunto, en su voz se notaba ansiedad y preocupación.

-- Estoy bien, solo qui..ero salí..r-- Le respondí como pude, pero la verdad no me encontraba nada bien.

Salí de la ducha y sin alzar los ojos me vestí, una suerte que para poderme poner la camisa, me pude separar de Edward unos segundos, después tuve que volver a colocar las esposas, y atarme la camisa, me alegré que Alice, por comodidad nos hubiera permitido tener unas esposas con cadena larga. Después de ver todos los problemas que nos daban las primeras esposas de cadena corta, muchas caídas y golpees posturas muy incomodas, muebles y paredes rotas.

En cuanto termine de vestirme iba a informar a Edward de que ya estaba visible, alce mi cara y lo mire por primera vez, me quede estática, sin aire. Edward llevaba unos tejanos de cintura baja, muy baja, y podía ver su ropa interior y lo que no era su ropa interior. No se que fue, si Edward, el hecho que no había respirado, o el mareo anterior, pero me maree, todo se volvió negro.

-- BELLA-- Escuche la voz de Edward llamarme alterado, tenia su cara muy cerca de la mía, él me sostenía entre sus brazos.-- Carlisle-- Lo escuche llamarlo, no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado con exactitud, pero me dolía en el costado, y a mi vino un olor a oxido y sal, olía a sangre, mis sospechas se confirmaron, con una simple mirada a los ojos de Edward, que eran negros y se veía muy preocupado.

-- Bella, cielo no te desmayes, tu respiración es muy irregular, tienes que calmarte-- Me dijo un Edward claramente alterado, y ahora que lo mencionaba, apenas podía controlar mi respiración. Note que estaba en la cama de la habitación de Edward, y Carlisle, estaba examinándome, las costillas adoloridas.

--Bella te has dado un buen golpe, pero me preocupa más tu respiración y tu corazón, ¿te importaría calmarte?, sí no lo haces no podré tratarte bien-- Me dijo mirándome con preocupación.

-- N…o pu.e.--Le dije lo mejor que podía, me estaba mareando, la sangre y la falta de aire, me convulsione por un ataque de tos, eso me provocó más dolor en mis costillas, y más sangre por lo visto. Notaba la sangre caer por mi piel, eso me enfermaba.

-- Carlisle, se esta poniendo lila-- Dijo un muy alarmado Edward. Y la verdad cada vez me costaba mantener más mis ojos abiertos.

-- Bésala Edward-- Le dijo Carlisle, por su tono podía intuir que era una orden.

-- ¿Qué? No creo…-- Edward no pudo continuar.

-- Bésala-- Le dijo un exasperado Carlisle, Edward, me miro y me beso, eso casi me ahoga pero no lo hizo, por el contrario, Edward marco el ritmo de mis respiraciones y eso calmo mi ataque. Supongo que el pinchazo que note en mi brazo también ayudo. Cuando Edward se separa de mis labios apoyo su fría frente en la mía sudorosa.

-- ¿Mejor?-- Me pregunto, mirándome a los ojos, los suyos volvían a ser dorados. Yo solo asentí.

-- Gracias-- Le susurre sin apenas fuerzas.

-- De nada, cuando quieras-- Me dijo él con una tímida sonrisa.-- Duerme Bella, todo esta bien preciosa-- Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara.

Yo le hice caso y me deje guiar por el sueño, ya más calmada.

Recuerdo su mano fría acariciar mi piel que aun estaba algo calida, más de lo usual.

-- Hola-- Le dije mientras me intentaba incorporar, pero eso provocó un pequeño desvanecimiento, Edward, evito que pasara a mayores, reteniéndome en sus brazos.

-- No tan rápido Bella, con calma amor-- Me dijo mientras me acariciaba, la espalda, paso una de las manos por mi frete y se me escapo un pequeño gemido de alivio, su piel helada era una bendición para mi temperatura. Él parecía complacido por eso soltó una risilla, al escuchar mi gemido.

-- ¿Bella, ya estas despierta?-- Dijo la voz de Carlisle, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-- Sí, ya despertó-- Dijo Edward.

Dicho esto Carlisle entro, tras él entro Alice que traía una bandeja con lo que parecía mi desayuno, y la verdad tenia un apetito tremendo.

-- Bella, ¿como te encuentras?-- Me pregunto mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-- Bien, creo, pero tengo calor-- Dije sin mirar a nadie, mientras me tomaba todo el zumo casi sin respirar.

-- ¿Sabes que te paso? Algo te provocó un ataque de nervios-- Me pregunto un Carlisle en su mejor faceta de medico.

-- No lo se, el calor, el vapor del agua, un espacio pequeño, y Edward, supongo que todo acabo por salir en ese momento-- Dije simplemente.

Todos los presentes me miraron extrañados por mi explicación. Edward a mi lado solo sonreía y parecía muy interesado en mi pelo. Me había fijado que volvía a ir vestido al completo, al igual que yo.

-- ¿Edward? El resto lo entiendo, pero que tiene que ver él en todo esto-- Me pregunto Alice, y Carlisle asentía, al parecer tenían la misma pregunta.

-- Bueno… Él abecés, bueno cuándo esta muy cerca y eso, me llego a olvidar de respirar y mi corazón se acelera por voluntad propia-- Les dije simplemente, mientras Edward, seguía en su mundo, y parecía que para reafirmar mi alegato, decidió que era buen momento para besar mi cuello, provocando que mi corazón hiciera un salto.

Escuche las carcajadas de Emmett que debían provenir del comedor. Y incluso Carlisle tenia una sonrisa, y Alice estaba conteniendo su risilla.

-- Entonces solo fue un desvanecimiento, por el momento, ¿Y la herida y el baño destrozado tiene alguna explicación?-- Nos pregunto menos preocupado al parecer. Yo exactamente tampoco sabia a que se refería, no recordaba como es que tenia una herida en las costillas, y del baño ya no recordaba nada.

-- Eso es culpa de… Bueno es culpa del juego-- Contesto Edward, muy seguro de su idea.

-- ¡Ya! y eso no te lo crees ni tú-- Le espeto Alice.

-- Si, por el juego tenia que ir medio desnudo, al igual que Bella, y por el juego llevábamos esa cadena. Al desmayarse, tuve que intentar que no se golpeara con nada, pero la cadena , bueno me desequilibre y caí al intentar proteger el cuerpo de Bella del golpe rompí el lava manos y uno de los trozos golpeo a Bella-- Dijo él que me miraba con disculpa.

Solo fue un golpe, pero me imaginó que el baño parecería un terreno de guerra, sí Edward intentaba protegerme. Ni imaginando logro recrear la escena en mi mente. Una de las pocas oportunidades que lo puedo ver comportándose como un vampiro y me he desmayado, suerte la mía.

Bueno desde que estamos jugando, a este juego con su familia, los he visto a todos comportarse como verdaderos vampiros, normalmente cuando yo estoy cerca casi se podría decir que son humanos.

-- Bueno, entonces no ha sido nada, solo un colapso nervioso-- Ha dicho Alice que parecía realmente relajada, aunque seguía teniendo una cara peculiar, podría decir que estaba hablando con Edward.

-- Sí eso parece y no se ha hecho nada prácticamente-- Ha afirmado tranquilo Carlisle, que se retiraba de la habitación.

-- Alice, nosotros nos retiramos del juego-- Ha dicho Edward, tan contento, a veces me molesta que decida por mi.

-- ¿Sí, es lo que queréis?, pero tendréis que pagar el castigo, y lo pensaremos entre todos , de verdad vais a dejar que os castiguemos-- La verdad el juego estaba bien y era un forma que todos nos podíamos divertir, además Edward, podía pasar tiempo con su familia, sin tener que disimular.

-- Creo que tenemos que pensar si queremos rendirnos-- Le dije yo a Alice, viendo su sonrisa y note como Edward se tensaba.

-- Os dejo tortolos para que deliberéis-- Alice a salido corriendo o dando saltitos de alegría no sabría distinguirlo por su velocidad.

-- ¿Es que quieres adelantar antes tu conversión?, ¿tantas pocas ganas tienes de casarte conmigo?-- Dos preguntas curiosas viniendo de Edward, parecía que estaba de un humor estupendo a pesar de todo.

-- No y no, yo cumpliré mi parte del trato, pero es divertido poder jugar en familia. Y bueno no quiero que nos castiguen, tu sabes pueden ser mucho peores, de los que ya hemos tenido y solo con la posibilidad no quiero probar de que son capaces tu hermanos.

-- Buen punto, pero te habrás dado cuenta, que en el tiempo que llevamos jugando, te has intoxicado con la comida, desmayado en el baño. Por no hablar de caídas, tropezones, y al ritmo al que vas te va a dar un ataque al corazón-- Me ha dicho encantado, mientras me ha hecho recostarme, con sus brazos en mi cintura.

-- Edward, normalmente me caigo mucho, y me doy pequeños golpes. Y mi corazón raciona siempre igual a ti. Aunque, que te tenga que llevar incluso a mi ducha, y medió desnudo, no ayuda mucho-- Le dije tranquila, mientras me alejaba de él, estaba toda sonrojada, por decirle, que él era el culpable de mi desmayo.

-- Seguimos jugando, pero mañana querida, es hora de dormir, creo que mañana tenemos que jugar al monopoli, para decidir quien saca el sobre-- Me ha dicho mientras me atraía de nuevo a él.

-- Si te estas divirtiendo, admítelo-- Le dije con aire juguetona.

-- La verdad, es que sí, no hacemos muchas cosas en común y menos divertidas-- Me ha dicho, mientras volvía a tararear mi nana.

Me desperté, mirando a mi lado, Edward me sonreía de forma angelical, y eso me hizo sospechar, me gire y vi a Alice con Jasper a su espalda, y en el otro lado de la puerta vi a Emmett y incluso a Rosalie.

-- Buenos días Bella, el desayuno-- Me dijo Emmett, con una gran sonrisa, eso era sospechoso.

-- Sí, gracias, pero que ocurre, ¿donde esta la trampa?-- Pregunte preocupada, esto era que algo pasaba y me lo estaba perdiendo.

-- Paga te dije que se daría cuenta-- Le dijo Jasper a Emmett, y este saco su cartera y le tendió unos billetes.

-- Bella, si seguís jugando, seguiréis estando castigados, ¿recuerdas?-- Mi mente te colapso ante esa noticia, los castigos, la ropa, y en ese punto lo entendí, la ropa, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-- Tenéis que volver a decidir con que prendas os quedáis, son cinco para repartir-- Dijo Alice, cinco pero si eran cuatro-- Pero solo de las que lleváis en este momento-- Ay estaba la trampa.

Mire a Edward, para comprobar que prendas llevaba, para mi sorpresa, unos pantalones de tres cuartos, y una camiseta, al verlo alce una ceja, y el simplemente miro con odio a sus hermanos.

Los maldije mentalmente, yo iba en pijama y Edward, prácticamente también.

-- Si ya están, largaos-- Les dijo Edward, claramente molesto a sus hermanos.

-- Bueno pues a cambiarse, alguna idea de cómo repartir la ropa-- Le dije intentando ser positiva.

-- No, eso era tu parte ¡no!-- Me dijo él riendo, parecía más calmado. Se refería a la primera vez, yo elegí como repartir la ropa. Lo pensé pobre loo iba a dejar de nuevo sin camiseta, y en pantalones pirata, que perturbadora imagen. Y yo que prendas tenia, como no sabia que ropa tenia, me incorpore escurriéndome de las sabanas. Casi me caigo al ver mi ropa.

-- ¡Ah! ¿Que diantres llevó puesto?-- Grite mirando, lo que parecía una camiseta de dormir de encaje muy provocativa y un culot. Con vergüenza me encogí sobre mi misma. Y mire a Edward, que e miraba y sus ojos estaban un poco oscurecidos. Su mirada hizo que me sonrojará, en tonos que competirían con los del tomate.

Edward estiro su mano, y tomo mi cintura provocando que cayera entre sus brazos, nos giro y mi espalda quedo sobre el colchón, y él sobre mi y una descarga recorrió mi cuerpo, cundo através de mi escasa ropa podía notar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me perdí en sus ojos, acerco sus labios a los míos, y me beso como nunca, mi corazón se volvió loco. Profundizo el beso y a mi se me escaparon gemidos, sus manos dejaron mi cadera y se perdieron a explorar, cada vez que su piel tocaba la mía una descarga me recorría, y los dos gemíamos. Mis manos también abandonaron su pelo y se movieron tímidas pero curiosas por su cuerpo, colándome, bajo su camiseta, recorriendo con mis dedos sus bien formados músculos.

Debí de hacerlo bien, por que él se estremecía, podría decir, que incluso ronroneaba.

-- Bella, te amo-- Me dijo con voz ronca y entrecortada, por su respiración costosa. Dicho esto se incorporo sobre sus rodillas, y con movimientos fluidos se saco su camiseta, dejándome a la vista un festín de músculos. Se volvió a acercar, pero esta vez se coloco entre mis piernas, más cerca y más intimo que nunca. Mi mente voló eso quería decir que hoy… No podía pensarlo. Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, y sus labios, volvieron a los míos con más pasión, yo de pronto estaba nerviosa. Y sus manos subieron hasta mis pechos, gemí, por la sorpresa, íbamos demasiado…No estaba preparada.

Él de pronto ya no estaba a mi lado, se encontraba junto a la ventana, y temblaba, me estaba dando la espalda, y respiraba pesado como yo.

-- Edward…-- Le quería decir que no pasaba nada.

-- No Bella, no es el momento, ponte tu mi camiseta yo me quedo con esto-- Me dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cristal.

Mientras me acercaba a él, cogi su camiseta del suelo y me la puse, olía fabuloso a su aroma. Me acerque a él tanteando mis posibilidades, sabia que estaba molesto pero no sabia si era por mi o por él. Pero sinceramente me daba igual, pase mis brazos por su espalda y lo abrace.

-- No te tortures tu solo, que sucede -- Le pregunte, por que realmente no sabia que le había molestado.

Él se giro, encarándome, y me miro.

-- Bella, yo… Te deseo de eso no tengo duda, pero no puedo, no tengo control, y tu no estas preparada aun-- Ha notado mi miedo.

Que le podía decir que no era verdad, que no estaba asustada, que no era lo que deseaba en ese momento. La verdad que solo era miedo a lo desconocido, a lo nuevo.

-- Edward, es verdad me he asustado, pero siempre me asustare, es mi primera vez, es normal. Y no creo que hayas perdido el control, solo te has dejado llevar por el momento, como yo, y no se tu pero yo lo he disfrutado y mucho-- Le he dicho sincera, pero esta conversación me estaba sacando los colores.

-- ¡Oh!, lo siento Bella, no pienses que no me ha gustado o que no lo he disfrutado, tu eres perfecta y te adoro, y si la verdad lo he disfrutado, como disfruto cada momento contigo-- Me ha dicho mientras acariciaba mi cara y en su ultima frase me ha alzado el mentón, y me ha besado.

-- No lo dudes mi vida, yo te amo más que ha mi existencia-- Me ha dicho mientras me sostenía en sus brazos-- Pero la próxima vez que nos dejemos llevar, lo tendremos que hacer en un sitio menos lleno de vampiros con súper oídos-- Me ha comentado con una mueca graciosa. Sí no lo he entendido bien, él ha admitido que lo repetiríamos, y tenia razón su familia.

-- ¡Oh! Vampiros-- Dije simplemente. Escuche las risas por mi comentario, que provenían de toda la casa.

-- Sí vampiros, y os importaría salir de esa habitación, antes de que a Jasper le de un ataque-- Nos chillo una Alice, que parecía molesta.

-- Tranquila Alice ya salimos-- Le dijo Edward, pero llevábamos más de cinco prendas, porque llevaba el culoté, las camiseta interior, la camiseta de Edward, y los calcetines, yo ya llevaba cinco prendas y Edward otras dos.

-- Edward, creo que nos sobran dos prendas, si eso ya dejo yo los calcetines…-- Le estaba proponiendo.

--No, tienes que andar descalza y sin calcetines, te podrias enfermar-- Me dijo serio.-- Yo, me desharé de una prenda y tu de otra, te aconsejaría la camiseta interior, ahora vuelvo-- Me dijo mientras se perdía en el baño, y de pronto entendí de que prenda se iba a deshacer, su ropa interior. Roja como un semáforo, me quite su camiseta y esa prenda que me había puesto Alice, de la que por cierto me iba a vengar. De nuevo tapada con la camiseta de Edward.

Él estuvo en un momento conmigo.

-- Lista amor-- Que le iba a decir, pues simplemente asentí. Y con nuestras manos unidas, salimos del cuarto. Al entrar en el comedor, pude apreciar la estampa, un muy molesto Jasper, que se encontraba junto a la ventana, lucia un vestido, gótico pero tan elaborado como el de una novia, y le habían puesto una peluca que imitaba una larga melena. Podía decir que Jasper estaba muy atractivo de mujer.

Alice, llevaba un vestido de la misma época que el de Jasper, pero ella parecía una niña, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones. Emmett estaba sentado leyendo un libro, y Rosalíe estaba sentada junto a Alice, la verdad no se le notaba mucho el hecho de no llevar maquillaje, solo que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

--Chicos ahora que estamos todos, a jugar-- Dijo Esme que estaba en la entrada del comedor.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, unos más molestos que otros, en el centro estaba el juego del monopolio.

-- Coged ficha-- Nos dijo Carlisle. Yo por prudencia espere a que todo cogieran, pero Edward me tendió una con su mano libre, ya que la que teníamos encadenada, las manteníamos entrelazadas.

-- Jugaremos en sentido horario, partiendo del que saque el número más alto con los dados-- Y así hicimos tiramos los dados, resulto que le numero más alto, era el de Esme con su modesto diez. Tal y como dijo Carlisle, Esme empezaría, después Carlisle, Edward, yo, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, y Rosalie.

La verdad resulto ser un juego tedioso, incluso contando con la velocidad, a la que jugábamos, gracias a sus facultades de vampiro. Se acercaba la hora de comer y todos seguíamos jugando, sin ver que ninguno fuera a perder pronto.

-- Ya han pasado, cuatro horas y no parece que tengamos un vencedor-- Comento Emmett, con voz aburrida.

-- Sí, ya es hora de comer…-- Añadió Esme que se levantaba y se dirigía la cocina.

-- Bueno es que el monopolio, es un juego muy largo a habido gente que ha jugado durante días-- Comente.

-- ¿Qué? No me pienso pasar días con esto-- Espeto una Alice molesta.

-- Que os parece si jugamos una hora más y después pierde el que menos dinero tiene-- Dijo Carlisle, siempre tan conciliador, todos asintieron, y parecían mirar sus pilas de billetes falsos, Emmett, fue el más humano, cogio los fajos y los contó, puso cara de disgusto.

-- ¿También valen las propiedades?, como cuando las hipotecas-- Pregunto con cara infantil, y ojitos emperezados.

-- Si las propiedades y el efectivo, cuentan como en la vida real Emmett-- Le dijo Carlisle.

-- Creo que llevó las de perder-- Me dijo Edward.

-- Eso no lo sabes hermano-- dijo una Alice, que parecía algo exasperada.

Jasper se levantó molesto y se fue, yo quería preguntar pero preferí no hacerlo. Parecía tremendamente molesto, Alice siseo algo y Jasper rujio en repuesta, a esto Emmett estallo en carcajadas, Rosalie, le dio un capón y puso cara de comprensión. Esme me trajo un emparedado y un zumo, delicioso. Que casi lo devoré, y esto parecía divertir a los vampiros. Ya que todos me miraban, antes me molestaba y mucho sentirme observada. Pero ya hacia tiempo que me sentía observada por ellos, y sabia que solo era curiosidad.

-- Sí ya estamos todos, ¡a jugar!-- Dijo un Emmett, entusiasmado como un niño pequeño.

Paso una hora, y toco el momento de contar el dinero, y las propiedades hipotecadas.

Para nuestra suerte Edward quedo tercero, yo primera una buena racha en el ultimo momento. Alice sexta, Emmett quinto, Jasper cuarto, Rosalie séptima, Esme quedo segunda, pero Carlisle quedo el octavo, eso convertía a Esme y a Carlisle en la pareja que perdía.

* * *

**Les gusto, la verdad me he esforzado en crear un buen capitulo, que espero que disfruteis. Lo hago porque es una de las historias que más seguis y comentais.**

**Bueno las escusas... si... esto... ¡ah! ya se, operaron a mi madre de la matriz, vino mi encantadora abuela (notese el sarcasmo, ya que solo me dice que estoy gorda y tengo mal caracter, ya y ella es una perita en dulce) y mi tio, me han hechado de m habitación por una semana y pico, sin aceso a un ordenador.**

**Y despúes el curro, que diez horas de trabajo, pues eso no dejan mucho tiempo libre. Y encima solo tengo un día libre a la semana. Bueno os dejo de contar mis miserias.**

**Espero los comentarios y eso. **

**PD: Se que antes intentaba actualizar semanalmente, pero ahora con el trabajo, no me va a ser posible, lo are lo más rápido posible, pero la cosa rondara las dos semanas.**

**Gracias por leer y perdonar a esta loca.**

**Selena Sarsen.**

**Espero buestros comentarios, darle a ese botoncito verde, que tantas alegrias me puede dar.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

**En fin que puedo decir aparte de agradeceros todos los comentarios, y todas las alarmas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión la aceptación de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Me ha abrumado la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, espero que os divirtáis leyendo este capítulo, al igual que los siguientes.**

**Muchas gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones como lectoras y me alegro de haber sorprendido con la espectacular recuperación de las aptitudes de Bella; espero satisfaceros también con este capítulo.**

**Bueno perdonar el retraso en compensación un capitulo súper largo, que espero que disfrutéis. Y que os riáis mucho. Conociendo los defectillos de la pareja más estable.**

**Gracias por leer, y sin más dilaciones aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

**Si ya se la demora la verdad… Bueno leer el capitulo, y abajo hablamos. Tengo pocas escusas pero de peso...Jeje, o para mí lo son.**

**

* * *

  
**

— **Sí ya estamos todos, ¡a jugar!— Dijo un Emmett, entusiasmado como un niño pequeño.**

**Paso una hora, y toco el momento de contar el dinero, y las propiedades hipotecadas.**

**Para nuestra suerte Edward quedo tercero, yo primera una buena racha en el último momento. Alice sexta, Emmett quinto, Jasper cuarto, Rosalie séptima, Esme quedo segunda, pero Carlisle quedo el octavo, eso convertía a Esme y a Carlisle en la pareja que perdía.**

**10.- La pareja inquebrantable:**

Después de ser los pobres afortunados que sacarían el sobre, Carlisle y Esme, se mostraban tranquilos, en apariencia.

Porque mirándolos más a fondo a todos, podía ver la sonrisa de diversión en el rostro de Jasper. Por no hablar de los saltitos hiperactivos de Alice. Y Edward se encontraba muy enigmático, pero sonreía con genuina picardía.

—Vamos Carlisle, es hora de coger el sobre y jugar—Dijo Alice, haciendo bailar su vestido.

— ¡SI! A jugar…— Dijo un eufórico Emmett.

Carlisle, abrió la caja fuerte que contenía los sobres de las pruebas. Dejo pasó a Esme, que cogió uno, con mano firme y sin vacilar. Se lo entrego a Carlisle, con dudas y temores escritos en su cara.

—Léelo, tu querido.

Carlisle, lo abrió y leyó para él, por su cara de disgusto. No le gustaba la prueba.

— Carlisle, lo podrías leer en voz alta, por favor querido—Le apremio Esme impaciente. Yo por mi parte estaba deseosa, de saber que prueba tenían que afrontar.

—La prueba es una pesca arriesgada, tenéis que pescar a un tiburón blanco adulto vivo, en menos de tres horas—Leyó Carlisle, la verdad la prueba me dejo desconcertada, ellos pescar y nada menos que un tiburón. Al instante me alegre que esa no nos hubiera tocado a nosotros, no creo que yo hubiera podido participar.

—Tenemos que pecar un tiburón, ¿de quién es la prueba?— Pregunto Esme con cierto grado de diversión.

Todos nos miramos, yo buscaba al creador de esa prueba, aunque tenía mis sospechas, eso solo se le podía ocurrir a uno de los vampiros en la sala.

— Creo que los honores son míos y de Rosalie, ahora a la pesca, que solo tenéis tres horas para traernos un magnifico tiburón, que por cierto ha de estar vivo—Apuntillo Emmett, controlando su risa, porque según su castigo no podía hacer bromas ni burlarse de nadie.

Después de saber su prueba, Esme insistió que mientras yo almorzaba, ellos se preparaban para su pesca. Tome mi comida con calma, mientras Edward insistía en que debía comer más, ya que no me acabe el segundo plato, y apenas toque el plato de fruta. Yo la verdad no tenía mucho apetito, y el tener que comer sobre las piernas de Edward, no hacía mucho bien a mis nervios.

—Es apropiado que cacen a un tiburón— Le pregunte a Edward, que al parecer había tomado por costumbre absentarse jugando con mi pelo.

— ¡Oh! no te preocupes, será mas difícil que ellos encuentren un tiburón, y lo más posible, es que el peor parado sea el desafortunado tiburón. —Alego él mientras disfrutaba al parecer de la mera compañía.

Parece que nuestra obligatoria proximidad estaba flexibilizando sus normas en cuanto al contacto físico. El en estos momentos tenia una de sus manos en mi estomago, dándome pequeños masajes.

Alice estaba en la puerta de la cocina y nos miraba sonriente, Edward apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, no sin antes besar mi mejilla.

—Lo sé Alice, no pensábamos perdernos su prueba, solo hacíamos tiempo— Le dijo mientras se erguía un poco, y me ayudo a levantarme, aunque no estuve mucho tiempo sobre mis pies, el me alzo en peso.

—Edward…—

— ¡Sí!, querida Bella, ¿qué querías?—Me dijo besándome, para acallar mi nueva queja.

— Solo llevas unos calcetines y tenemos que ir a la playa, y hasta que lleguemos, será mejor que yo te cargué, a no ser que quieras correr— Me dijo con una sonrisa picara, yo le devolví una mueca. Era claro, que yo no iba a hacer todo el camino por mis propios medios, no sería capaz de llegar muy lejos.

En cuanto llegamos a la playa, vi el espectáculo que habían montado los Cullen. Estaban todos vestidos como si fueran a disfrutar de un día de playa, Jasper llevaba un traje de baño clásico de mujer, dicho sea acompañado de una pamela a juego, y se encontraba refugiado bajo una sombrilla. Emmett miraba a Jasper y solo sonreía, pobre jasper iba a tener que soportar a Emmett durante muchos años. Alice llevaba un traje de baño de esos de época que parecían un traje completo de enaguas y camisón, pero era rosa y con detalles grises, parecía estar pensado para una niña pequeña.

Rosalie lucía un muy favorecedor bañador de diseño rojo y negro. Emmett ya chapoteaba en la playa, o yo esperaba que ese estruendo y agua que saltaba por los aires, fuera Emmett o una ballena loca jugando.

Y la pareja que tenía que pasar la prueba, Esme llevaba un precioso bañado en tonos azules y verdes, y Carlisle, llevaba unos pantalones piratas.

Edward ya me había depositado en el suelo, y estaba disfrutando de sentir la arena en mis pies, me agache, bueno lo intente, porque el que Edward sea duro como una roca, era un gran inconveniente al moverme sin avisarle, solo conseguí hacerme daño y pegarme un tirón en el brazo.

—Edward, agáchate, me quiero quitar los calcetines— Le dije algo molesta.

— Lo siento…— Me dijo él, sentándose en el suelo y dejándome su brazo a mi disposición, cosa que agradecí, este castigo me estaba destrozando la muñeca, y el brazo.

— Bueno, Rosalie, tú te encargas del cronometro, bien pareja al agua— Dijo Emmett, que me sorprendió, porque ya estaba a nuestro lado, goteando agua.

— Esme querida, que te parece si me esperas aquí mientras busco un tiburón— Le dijo Carlisle muy educado a su mujer.

—No creo que sea lo mejor, que te parece si te acompaño, es un animal muy grande querido, además hace tiempo que no nadamos.

Dicho esto los dos se perdieron en el agua, como teníamos que esperar tres horas, yo ya estaba haciendo montoncitos con la arena. Me apetecía jugar y trastear en la playa. Los otros podrían hacerlo, pero era un día frio y Edward, no me va a dejar ni acercarme al agua.

— ¿Que quieres hacer mientras esperamos?— Me pregunto Edward, que me miraba jugar con la arena entre mis manos.

— No sé qué quieres hacer tu, y el resto ¿qué va a hacer?— Le pregunte despistada.

— Alice y Jasper se van a pasear, Jasper se siente algo abrumado y muy avergonzado— Mientras lo decía vi partir a Alice y Jasper, cada uno paseaba con un paraguas, para protegerse del ausente sol.— Y Emmett le ha propuesto a Rosalía nadar y como ella no puede negarse.— Al decir eso ultimo yo lo encare enarcando una ceja.

— Ella suele negarse a meterse en la playa porque no quiere estropear su peinado, pero como ya no lleva ningún peinado puede ir con Emmett— Me ha aclarado él. La verdad es que Emmett parecía estar sacándole mucho partido al castigo de Rosalie. — ¿Que te apetece a ti?

—No sé yo solo… no sé, nos podemos quedar en la arena. — Le dije dejándome caer sobre su hombro.

—Me parece bien, un día en la playa, la pena es el sol, el tiempo, y el agua helada. Si tienes frio me lo dices, y Esme ha dejado una cesta de picnic para ti, en la carpa.

Tal y como dijo Edward, pasamos el rato en la playa, yo jugué con la arena un rato, él solo disfrutaba de la vista. Una de sus manos se coló hasta mi cadera, y yo tuve un escalofrió que no supe contener. ÉL me obligo a taparme con una preciosa manta de punto blanca.

Me dio de comer, no me dejo en paz hasta que me comí toda la comida, que era más que suficiente comida para dos personas, acabe tan llena y el murmullo de las olas mezclado con Edward tarareando, me quede dormida entre sus brazos.

Me desperté entre los brazos de Edward, rodeada de Alice y Emmett fotografiándonos, incluso Jasper saco un par de fotos. Parecía que saliéndose de lo normal, Edward solo los miraba, al parecer los ignoraba, esperando que se cansaran.

Yo me tape con la manta hasta la coronilla, y me hice una bola sobre Edward, me abrazo reconfortándome.

—¿Cuánto he dormido?— Le pregunte aun sin salir de mi pequeño escondite.

—Solo tres cuartos de hora, amor— Me dijo el muy comprensivo.

Ya todos estaban reunidos en la playa, y dispersados por ella, en parejas, Edward, me seguía teniendo resguardada con la manta.

Al parecer todos tenían planes para aprovechar las horas. Todos estábamos hablando con nuestras parejas, y todos menos nosotros tenían el castigo de tener las manos quietas.

Edward y yo no teníamos ninguna restricción, y él parecía divertido con eso, se pasó casi media hora, haciendo que mí corazón se acelerara como nunca. Me atormentaban sus besos, y sus manos no abandonaban mi piel. Y yo prácticamente me había rendido a su tacto.

— Ey parejita…—Nos grito una voz, que reconocí como una muy molesta Alice.

—Edward eso es cruel…—Esta vez era Jasper, que tenía sus manos en puños y a decir por lo que notaba, el estaba seriamente molesto.

—No comas delante de un hambriento— Nos dijo Emmett.

— Se puede saber, que os pasa hermanos— Dijo él desde mi cuello, y una de sus manos hacia formas en mis costillas.

—Edward…—Se me escapo en un suspiro largo. Y vi la mirada de todos lo que hizo que se me saltaran todos los colores.

— Esto creo que es pasarse Edward, es una forma muy retorcida de torturarnos y quizás no has pensado que podría molestar a Bella— Le espeto una Alice molesta. Y apelando a mí para que su marido se calmara y calmara al resto.

— Bells, ¿te molesta lo que te estoy haciendo?— Me dijo Edward, que seguía jugando con la piel de mi estomago.

La verdad no me molestaba en lo absoluto, lo que él estaba haciendo. Y ellos al menos, Emmett y Rosalie, era mucho más expresivos en sus demostraciones amorosas. Si sentía vergüenza al hacer eso en público, pero aunque nos estábamos divirtiendo, creo que la idea principal era molestar a sus no tan puritanos hermanos.

— Alice, La verdad no creo que hagamos nada malo— Les dije mientras me sentaba más cómodamente entre las piernas de Edward. Y los mire con una sonrisa inocente, mientras me envolvía más en mi manta, abrazándome a mi misma y con ellos pasando los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor.

— Son unos exhibicionistas— Nos dijo un Emmett, pensativo. Y por la cara que puso tenía muchas bromas pasando por la cabeza, pero no podía decir ninguna.

— No, solo seguíamos el consejo que indirectamente nos han dado con sus castigos. Y ahora se quejan de que les haga caso. Se aclaran— Les dijo, claramente divertido con la situación. — Y ahora que os parece si os perdéis un ratito, solo falta una hora y media.

—Y por cierto si queréis tener noticias avanzadas, Esme y Carlisle tienen algo de problemas, los tiburones les huyen, y no consiguen acercarse a ninguno, están pensando en orillar a alguno, entre los dos, parece que tiene posibilidades de pasar su prueba— Nos dijo a todo.

Sin más percances dejamos pasar la hora, Edward se puso en pie, y miro a la playa.

— Ya llegan— Dijo Edward para sus hermanos. Todos corrieron y se acercaron a la orilla de la playa. Yo hice amago de alzarme.

— ¿No vamos nosotros a la orilla?— Le pregunte intrigada.

—No, a no ser que quieras ver a un tiburón cabreado fuera del agua, pero prefiero que no lo hagamos, tiene muchos dientes— Me dijo con tono de burla— Sinceramente no tienes instinto de supervivencia— Alego divertido.

— Sí, por eso estoy contigo, así que no critiques mi falta— Le dije con una sonrisa.

Vi la aleta de un tiburón a mi parecer que se dirigía rápido a la costa, supuse que sería la presa de Carlisle y Esme. Pelearon con el enfurecido animal, por más de diez minutos, el animal se retorcía y saltaba, por lo que pude ver era un gran ejemplar. Intentaban hacerlo acercarse a la orilla, sin mucho éxito.

Carlisle lo llevo a la orilla, y Esme lo empujó por su cola, el animal se revolvió, mordiendo al aire. El tiburón se retorcía con violentos movimientos, la verdad parecía muy grande y no parecía estar muy dispuesto a quedarse quieto.

Al parecer Carlisle se canso de tratar con el animal, lo atrapo por la cola y lo lanzo contra la arena.

— Buena pesca Carlisle— Le elogió Emmett, que parecía defraudado, y era normal ellos habían pasado la prueba.

— Bueno parece que habéis pasado la prueba— Le dijo Rosalie con una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad todos pensaban que era injusto, todos pagaban sus castigos y ellos se habían salvado de un buen castigo.

Devolvieron al pobre tiburón al agua, en cuanto entro nado a gran velocidad, alejándose de sus predadores un grupo de vampiros, los mejores predadores del planeta.

Como aún era pronto, decidieron seguir en la playa, para el disfrute de todos salió el sol, bueno para ellos, ya que era un poco perturbador ver a siete personas brillando, casi les pido unas gafas, porque deslumbraban.

—Creo que ahora que Bella, ha comido, podríamos jugar a algo para saber que pareja ha de pasar la siguiente prueba— Dijo una muy entusiasta Alice.

—Que os parece un juego rápido, las cartas, ¿Pero qué juego? ¿ Muse, póker, brisca,…?

— Póker o el cinquillo*, porque somos muchos— Opto Jasper.

Todos pensamos que el cinquillo de dos barajas*, sería más que suficiente, querían algo rápido, que después del monopoly querían un juego rápido. Y con eso nos pusimos separados, ya que entre ellos no se fiaban, los unos de los otros.

El juego fue relativamente rápido, cada uno jugo sus cartas y intento molestar al resto. Y por mi parte mantuve mi cinco de oros hasta el último momento, movimiento que llevó a pasar a algunos. Eso y una afortunada mano. Me quede sin cartas la segunda, Edward el quinto, se quiso fiar demasiado de su don, que todos sus hermanos utilizaron en su contra. Al final Esme quedo la ultima con Carlisle, volvían a tener que escoger sobre.

Como dijo Emmett muy formalmente, parecía que la suerte quería que ellos pagaran castigo, yo por mi parte estaba agradecida a la suerte de que no nos tocara a nosotros, ya teníamos bastante pagando nuestros castigos.

Lo dejarían para mañana, porque Rosalie y Jasper querían ir de caza, Esme y Carlisle también. Emmett y Alice, no querían ir porque ya habían ido con Edward, la semana pasada.

Después de la playa, y una vez en casa, Emmett y Alice, quisieron que Edward y yo nos ducháramos, con la escusa de la arena. Pero era una excusa pobre, ya que yo apenas si la había tocado. Después del incidente de la última sesión de ducha, Carlisle había dicho que no tenían derecho a presionarnos. Cosa que agradecí, ya tuve suficiente con mis visitas al WC, no creía que pudiera soportar otra de nuestras duchas. Les propuse ver unas películas, y ellos aceptaron. No sé cuándo pero me dormí.

Me molestaba todo y me moví intentando acomodarme, pero no funcionó, volví a intentarlo, pero al rotar de nuevo sobre lo que supuse que era la cama me caí, provocando que mi brazo, encadenado a Edward, se quedara en una extraña posición.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? — Me pregunto Edward, algo alterado, pero conteniendo la risa, yo lo mire mal.

—No la verdad, no me pica todo y me he caído de la cama—Le conteste ácidamente. Era como si tuviera sal en la ropa.

Según mi experiencia eso quería decir, que lo más probable es que tuviera sal y arena de la playa. Después de todo tendría que cambiarme de nuevo. Saber eso hizo que pusiera una mueca.

—Como creo que al final, sí que te vas a tener que duchar, te he traído un poco de ropa para que escojas. Sin presiones, yo solo quiero ayudar—Dijo una muy amigable Alice, que vestía un precioso pijama estilo años rodé los ojos, se veía de lejos que ellos si querían incomodarnos un poco.

Pero ya lo habíamos hecho y empezábamos a comportarnos más naturalmente, el uno con el otro.

—Gracias Alice—Le dije con cierta alegría.

Me dirigí al montón de ropa, había mucha variedad de prendas donde escoger. Vi camisones y ropa de deporte, parecía que esta vez sí que quería que estuviera cómoda.

—Que te parece esta camiseta tuya de manga larga, y estos pantalones de pijama de Alice—Le dije despreocupada mostrándole las prendas. Él me sonrió tranquilo al notar mi calma.

—Bien, pero ponte también estos calcetines hasta la rodilla, así no pasaras tanto frio—Me ayudo con la ropa. Con esto me iba a dirigir al baño, pero él me paro.

— ¿Y yo que no me puedo cambiar?—Me pregunto en un mohín, de lo más seductor. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

—Creo que tomare tu ejemplo, unos pantalones de dormir—Yo creía que tal y como iba ya estaba estupendo.

Me metí en la ducha, y él soltó la cadena, para que me pudiera desvestir y vestirme. Todo eso se debía a la nueva flexibilidad en cuanto a las cadenas.

Esta vez nos cambiamos sin más problemas, si que estaba atacada y muy nerviosa, pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

Una vez aseados y listos volvimos a la cama y me volví a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno es que os debo una explicación. Pensaba en daros una escusa, pero de nada me serviría. Como no tengo mejor motivo de mis altibajos en la continuidad, la verdad es que no estoy a gusto donde estoy y no me apetece escribir, ni hacer nada.**

**Yo antes vivía en Barcelona, tenía un curro decente, amigas y salía cuando quería. Ahora vivo en un pueblo de Galicia, no conozco a nadie, tengo un curro de mierda, en el que hago 12 horas diarias, y solo libro un día, no tengo amigos, y ha llegado al extremo de no esperar que el puñetero móvil suene.**

**Y en este estado de ánimos que se deteriora con el tiempo, no tengo ganas de hacer nada.**

**Sé que no entenderéis mis motivos, pero espero que sepáis perdonar mi impuntualidad y sigáis leyendo la historia, ella no tiene la culpa, jejeje.**

**¡Ah! El próximo capítulo será mejor, veremos cómo sufre nuestra pareja más estable.**

**Sin tener derecho a pedir nada, solo os digo que si tenéis algo que comentar, pues hay esta el botón verde.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia

* * *

_Me metí en la ducha, y él soltó la cadena, para que me pudiera desvestir y vestirme. Todo eso se debía a la nueva flexibilidad en cuanto a las cadenas._

_Esta vez nos cambiamos sin más problemas, si que estaba atacada y muy nerviosa, pero nada que no pudiera controlar._

_Una vez aseados y listos volvimos a la cama y me volví a dormir._

_

* * *

_

**11-. Los únicos libres son castigados:**

Me desperté y Edward me miraba, estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, su brazo pasaba por mi estomago, lo mire y él se giro para verme me sonreía con cariño, me dio un apretón con el brazo que pasaba por mi cintura.

–A que viene tantos mimos, tiene algún truco, se me ha olvidado algún castigo– Le pregunte a Edward, él simplemente me sonrió

– ¿Tiene que haber un motivo para que me muestre cariñoso? Solo disfrutaba de tu compañía, ¿o ya ni eso puedo?—Él me miraba divertido, supongo que mi cara de confusión debía de entretenerlo.

–No, bueno…da igual, buenos días– Le dije sonriendo, él me miraba con una cara cómica.

–Sabes que no te entiendo, me encantaría saber que pasa por tu cabeza–Me dijo él y añadió–Y no pasa nada, solo que estuviste muy divertida mientras dormías, mi amor–Me ha dicho él muy tranquilo.

Después de mi despertar romántico, hemos bajado a desayunar, porque como lo hemos de hacer juntos se podría decir que Edward, estaba aprendiendo de primera mano a seguir mi rutina humana.

Alice se impacientaba, quería saber cuál sería la siguiente prueba para Carlisle y Esme, y no hacía más que saltar a nuestro alrededor, haciendo que su vestido botara con ella. Edward, solo se dedicaba a ignorarla.

–Jasper podrías controlar a Alice, que no deja a Bella desayunar, seria descortés no dejarla tranquila en sus momentos humanos– Dijo Esme muy diplomáticamente, Edward le dedico una mira de agradecimiento, yo una sonrisa sincera, adoraba a Alice, pero cuando quería algo lo quería ya y yo habitualmente no era tan rápida. Jasper se llevo a su esposa. Desayune y fuimos al baño, necesitaba mis minutos humanos, por extraño que parezca ya me estaba acostumbrando a tener a Edward incluso en mis momentos más íntimos.

Mirándonos a los dos, se me ocurrió una idea para que los fuésemos más decentes vestido.

– ¿Crees que nos podríamos cambiar?, esto es cómodo para dormir, pero en la calle hace frio y si hace sol tu deslumbras –Le dije algo cohibida.

–Supongo que no habrá problema, solo ponían la condición de que fueran cinco prendas ¿Necesitas a Alice? – Me pregunto dudoso.

–Sí, necesito que me consiga mi ropa– Le dije, mientras que de la nada aparecían Alice y Emmett, esté ultimo parecía que venía disimulando.

– ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa? – Yo asentí a una muy sorprendida Alice. – ¿Qué necesitas? – Me pregunto aun con su cara de sorpresa.

–Necesito unas mallas con pie, y un vestido de manga larga no muy ceñido, crees que tienes algo así para mí – Le dije, distraída, ella al oír mi petición puso mala cara, yo sonreí para mis adentros, se iba a acabar el nudismo.

Edward me sonreía, sabía que con mi idea los dos dejaríamos de hacer un poco el ridículo, subimos a su cuarto, bueno nuestro cuarto, actualmente tiene muchas cosas mías.

Él se perdió en el baño, yo me senté sobre la cama, al segundo apareció Alice, cargando gran cantidad de ropa.

– ¿Qué vas a escoger? – Me pregunto Alice, sonriente, parecía que me había perdonado mi arranqué a la hora de defenderme de tanto estrés por ir medio desnudos.

-Creo que ese vestido gris, y los legins negros- Le dije convencida de mi elección.- ¿Como lleváis vosotros los castigos?-Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a mi cajón del armario, estando dentro de él me cambie.

-Bien, creo que lo llevamos bien, Jasper tenía problemas por hacer el ridículo, pero como no es el único, pare que se está divirtiendo, ¿Y tú qué tal te lo pasas?- Me pregunto ella, sobre lo de Jasper, tenía razón parecía más relajado que al principio.

-Yo la verdad me estoy divirtiendo, tiene sus momentos, pero como todo, supongo- Le dije sonriendo, ya me había cambiado y salía vestida, me había observado en el espejo de la puerta del armario, y no me veía tan mal, mejor que estos últimos modelitos.

-Listas chicas, ¿puedo salir?- Pregunto Edward, desde el baño.

-Sí, sal que ya quiero bajar para saber que les toca- Dijo Alice divertida, era curioso que ella no supiera que les tocaba, quizás sabia las muchas de las opciones que tenían, pero no sabía la que se aria realidad. - Creo que es hora de que ellos también tengan que cumplir un castigo es lo justo, ¿No creéis?- Nos pregunto, mientras, nos ataba las manos con las esposas.

-La verdad yo creo que sería divertido, ver a Esme y a Carlisle, en algún apuro, solo para igualar-Dije algo indecisa, si bien era verdad, que lo justo es que ya que jugaran también tuvieran castigo. Pero me apenaba verlos a ellos castigados, al fin y al cabo ellos era los adultos. Aunque siendo pragmáticos la única niña soy yo, el resto son unos ancianos. Esa conclusión me hizo reír a carcajadas, Alice y Edward, se me quedaron mirando sin entender el motivo de mi risa.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-Me pregunto Emmett que nos esperaba al pie de la escalera, yo lo mire y estalle en carcajadas más sonorosas aun. Era tanto mi ataque de risa, que tenia lágrimas en los ojos, Edward, me abrazo, porque estaba a punto de caerme.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella?-Se pregunto alguien en la sala.

Edward me cargo, y yo reía sin para la verdad de una tontería, pero imaginarme a un montón de ancianos, que es lo que son jugando como adolescentes, era realmente divertido.

-Bells cariño ¿de qué te ríes tanto?- Me pregunto Edward que ya nos había sentado en uno de los sofás del comedor.

-Naada, una tontería mía.- Le dije tragándome la risa. Todos en la sala me miraron como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, y Edward me estudiaba con la mirada. Yo le dedique una sonrisita algo ladina.

-No me lo vas a decir, como siempre todo un misterio.-Dijo él algo frustrado.-Lo que daría yo por saber qué piensas.

-No soy tan interesante como tú crees, solo era un tontería que me ha hecho gracia, y no, no te diré nada, mira que eres cotilla, con la de mentes que tienes para mirar, que tanto interés por la mía- Le dije, como si sermoneara a un niño pequeño, que se ha puesto caprichoso con algo. Edward, hizo una cara muy divertida de disgusto, no pude evitar el impulso de besarle la mejilla.

-Bien, a lo que toca, Carlisle, Esme, a escoger sobre.- Dijo Jasper, que parecía extrañamente contento.

-Sí, ya es hora a ver que les toca esta vez.- Dijo Emmett, que traía la caja fuerte que contenía los sobres de las pruebas. Carlisle, lo abrió y se aparto para que Esme escogiera un sobre.

Esme le tendió el sobre a Carlisle, que cerró la caja fuerte. Y con cara impasible lo abrió, leyó la prueba, su cara fue de concentración.

-La prueba es una pregunta que se debe contestar antes de 5 minutos, no se permite calcular ni buscar información. La pregunta es: "¿A que cotizan el DOW JONES, IBEX 35, EUROSTOXX 50, DAX, NASDAQ 100, hoy o el precio medio de ellos en esta semana, su tendencia?-Leyó Carlisle, viendo la cara que ponía Esme y la del propio Carlisle, era poco probable que supieran la respuesta. Esa era una de nuestras preguntas.

-Alice que empiece la cuenta atrás.-Dijo Edward a su hermana, los dos sonreirán con cierta suficiencia.

-El DOW JONES, hoy está a unos 11.630, decimas arriba decimas abajo.- Dijo Carlisle, mientras pensaba.

-El NASDAQ, está a 2.300, más o menos.- Dijo Esme, que se veía nerviosa.- Y el EUROSTOXX 50, está a unos 2.800.

-Carlisle cariño, tu sabes los dos que quedan, el IBEX 35, es de España, pero no tengo idea, y Dax es de Frankfurt, pero como no tenemos negocios en Europa.

-Bien a pasado el tiempo, y aunque los mencionados están muy acertados, no habéis repuesto a la pregunta.- Dijo Edward con cierta solemnidad.

-Podeis leer los castigos, por favor.- Les dije yo.

-Sois buenos, esa era una prueba difícil, y fácil que cualquier pareja fallara.- Nos dijo Rosalie, era raro recibir un elogio de Rosalie, por eso me sorprendió.

Carlisle y Esme, asintieron dándole la razón, Edward apretó su abrazo. Y los dos sonreíamos.

-Los castigos por favor que no puedo esperar.-Dijo Emmett, lo más comedido y tranquilo que pudo, pero se podía ver como no estaba quieto en el mismo sitio, y sus ojos relucían.

Carlisle le tendió la hoja a Esme, que la miro con disgusto.

-Los castigos son: Para Carlisle, Esme y Él se comportaran de manera hormonal como adolescentes humanos, gracias a los dones de Jasper.-Dijo, cabizbaja, y Jasper parecía sorprendido en un principio, pero en segundos su cara mostraba una sonrisa impresionante, que mostraba todos sus dientes blancos.- Para Esme: Ella y Carlisle, deberán cenar en la casa con compañeros de este.

-Vaya, gracias por la diversión.- Dijo Jasper sonriendo como si le hubiera tocado el premio gordo de la loto.

-Sí, eso será muy bueno de ver.-Dijo Emmett, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. Ya planeaban algo los hermanos, porque Edward asentía en dirección a Alice, que sonreía como gato que se comió al canario.

Parecía que todos querían tomar partido, en el divertido castigo, de los más serios de la casa.

Edward nos llevo a la cocina, donde entre los dos, preparamos la comida. Sin muchos incidentes, parecía que las prácticas a cuatro manos iban mejorando nuestra coordinación.

Mientras yo comía en las rodillas de Edward, no porque no tuviera la posibilidad de sentarme sola, era más bien por la costumbre de estos días.

Se escucho un estruendo en el comedor, yo pegue un bote por el susto.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Pregunte, y vi que Edward sonreía. Y ate cabos, debían ser los nuevos castigados.-Carlisle y Esme.

- Sí, han sentido mucho amor y pasión, eso les ha llevado a un beso muy fogoso y una pared se ha puesto en medio.-Me ha dicho todo esto mostrando una sonrisa. Y la verdad la imagen que se ha formado en mi mente, también me hacia reír.

* * *

**En fin gracias, se agradecen los comentarios.**

**Un beso y un abrazo**

**Selena Sarsen**


	14. Chapter 13

Me metí en la ducha, y él soltó la cadena, para que me pudiera desvestir y vestirme. Todo eso se debía a la nueva flexibilidad en cuanto a las cadenas.

Esta vez nos cambiamos sin más problemas, si que estaba atacada y muy nerviosa, pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

Una vez aseados y listos volvimos a la cama y me volví a dormir.

11-. Los únicos libres son castigados:

Me desperté y Edward me miraba, estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, su brazo pasaba por mi estomago, lo mire y él se giro para verme me sonreía con cariño, me dio un apretón con el brazo que pasaba por mi cintura.

–A que viene tantos mimos, tiene algún truco, se me ha olvidado algún castigo– Le pregunte a Edward, él simplemente me sonrió

– ¿Tiene que haber un motivo para que me muestre cariñoso? Solo disfrutaba de tu compañía, ¿o ya ni eso puedo?—Él me miraba divertido, supongo que mi cara de confusión debía de entretenerlo.

–No, bueno…da igual, buenos días– Le dije sonriendo, él me miraba con una cara cómica.

–Sabes que no te entiendo, me encantaría saber que pasa por tu cabeza–Me dijo él y añadió–Y no pasa nada, solo que estuviste muy divertida mientras dormías, mi amor–Me ha dicho él muy tranquilo.

Después de mi despertar romántico, hemos bajado a desayunar, porque como lo hemos de hacer juntos se podría decir que Edward, estaba aprendiendo de primera mano a seguir mi rutina humana.

Alice se impacientaba, quería saber cuál sería la siguiente prueba para Carlisle y Esme, y no hacía más que saltar a nuestro alrededor, haciendo que su vestido botara con ella. Edward, solo se dedicaba a ignorarla.

–Jasper podrías controlar a Alice, que no deja a Bella desayunar, seria descortés no dejarla tranquila en sus momentos humanos– Dijo Esme muy diplomáticamente, Edward le dedico una mira de agradecimiento, yo una sonrisa sincera, adoraba a Alice, pero cuando quería algo lo quería ya y yo habitualmente no era tan rápida. Jasper se llevo a su esposa. Desayune y fuimos al baño, necesitaba mis minutos humanos, por extraño que parezca ya me estaba acostumbrando a tener a Edward incluso en mis momentos más íntimos.

Mirándonos a los dos, se me ocurrió una idea para que los fuésemos más decentes vestido.

– ¿Crees que nos podríamos cambiar?, esto es cómodo para dormir, pero en la calle hace frio y si hace sol tu deslumbras –Le dije algo cohibida.

–Supongo que no habrá problema, solo ponían la condición de que fueran cinco prendas ¿Necesitas a Alice? – Me pregunto dudoso.

–Sí, necesito que me consiga mi ropa– Le dije, mientras que de la nada aparecían Alice y Emmett, esté ultimo parecía que venía disimulando.

– ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa? – Yo asentí a una muy sorprendida Alice. – ¿Qué necesitas? – Me pregunto aun con su cara de sorpresa.

–Necesito unas mallas con pie, y un vestido de manga larga no muy ceñido, crees que tienes algo así para mí – Le dije, distraída, ella al oír mi petición puso mala cara, yo sonreí para mis adentros, se iba a acabar el nudismo.

Edward me sonreía, sabía que con mi idea los dos dejaríamos de hacer un poco el ridículo, subimos a su cuarto, bueno nuestro cuarto, actualmente tiene muchas cosas mías.

Él se perdió en el baño, yo me senté sobre la cama, al segundo apareció Alice, cargando gran cantidad de ropa.

– ¿Qué vas a escoger? – Me pregunto Alice, sonriente, parecía que me había perdonado mi arranqué a la hora de defenderme de tanto estrés por ir medio desnudos.

-Creo que ese vestido gris, y los legins negros- Le dije convencida de mi elección.- ¿Como lleváis vosotros los castigos?-Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a mi cajón del armario, estando dentro de él me cambie.

-Bien, creo que lo llevamos bien, Jasper tenía problemas por hacer el ridículo, pero como no es el único, pare que se está divirtiendo, ¿Y tú qué tal te lo pasas?- Me pregunto ella, sobre lo de Jasper, tenía razón parecía más relajado que al principio.

-Yo la verdad me estoy divirtiendo, tiene sus momentos, pero como todo, supongo- Le dije sonriendo, ya me había cambiado y salía vestida, me había observado en el espejo de la puerta del armario, y no me veía tan mal, mejor que estos últimos modelitos.

-Listas chicas, ¿puedo salir?- Pregunto Edward, desde el baño.

-Sí, sal que ya quiero bajar para saber que les toca- Dijo Alice divertida, era curioso que ella no supiera que les tocaba, quizás sabia las muchas de las opciones que tenían, pero no sabía la que se aria realidad. - Creo que es hora de que ellos también tengan que cumplir un castigo es lo justo, ¿No creéis?- Nos pregunto, mientras, nos ataba las manos con las esposas.

-La verdad yo creo que sería divertido, ver a Esme y a Carlisle, en algún apuro, solo para igualar-Dije algo indecisa, si bien era verdad, que lo justo es que ya que jugaran también tuvieran castigo. Pero me apenaba verlos a ellos castigados, al fin y al cabo ellos era los adultos. Aunque siendo pragmáticos la única niña soy yo, el resto son unos ancianos. Esa conclusión me hizo reír a carcajadas, Alice y Edward, se me quedaron mirando sin entender el motivo de mi risa.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-Me pregunto Emmett que nos esperaba al pie de la escalera, yo lo mire y estalle en carcajadas más sonorosas aun. Era tanto mi ataque de risa, que tenia lágrimas en los ojos, Edward, me abrazo, porque estaba a punto de caerme.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella?-Se pregunto alguien en la sala.

Edward me cargo, y yo reía sin para la verdad de una tontería, pero imaginarme a un montón de ancianos, que es lo que son jugando como adolescentes, era realmente divertido.

-Bells cariño ¿de qué te ríes tanto?- Me pregunto Edward que ya nos había sentado en uno de los sofás del comedor.

-Naada, una tontería mía.- Le dije tragándome la risa. Todos en la sala me miraron como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, y Edward me estudiaba con la mirada. Yo le dedique una sonrisita algo ladina.

-No me lo vas a decir, como siempre todo un misterio.-Dijo él algo frustrado.-Lo que daría yo por saber qué piensas.

-No soy tan interesante como tú crees, solo era un tontería que me ha hecho gracia, y no, no te diré nada, mira que eres cotilla, con la de mentes que tienes para mirar, que tanto interés por la mía- Le dije, como si sermoneara a un niño pequeño, que se ha puesto caprichoso con algo. Edward, hizo una cara muy divertida de disgusto, no pude evitar el impulso de besarle la mejilla.

-Bien, a lo que toca, Carlisle, Esme, a escoger sobre.- Dijo Jasper, que parecía extrañamente contento.

-Sí, ya es hora a ver que les toca esta vez.- Dijo Emmett, que traía la caja fuerte que contenía los sobres de las pruebas. Carlisle, lo abrió y se aparto para que Esme escogiera un sobre.

Esme le tendió el sobre a Carlisle, que cerró la caja fuerte. Y con cara impasible lo abrió, leyó la prueba, su cara fue de concentración.

-La prueba es una pregunta que se debe contestar antes de 5 minutos, no se permite calcular ni buscar información. La pregunta es: "¿A que cotizan el DOW JONES, IBEX 35, EUROSTOXX 50, DAX, NASDAQ 100, hoy o el precio medio de ellos en esta semana, su tendencia?-Leyó Carlisle, viendo la cara que ponía Esme y la del propio Carlisle, era poco probable que supieran la respuesta. Esa era una de nuestras preguntas.

-Alice que empiece la cuenta atrás.-Dijo Edward a su hermana, los dos sonreirán con cierta suficiencia.

-El DOW JONES, hoy está a unos 11.630, decimas arriba decimas abajo.- Dijo Carlisle, mientras pensaba.

-El NASDAQ, está a 2.300, más o menos.- Dijo Esme, que se veía nerviosa.- Y el EUROSTOXX 50, está a unos 2.800.

-Carlisle cariño, tu sabes los dos que quedan, el IBEX 35, es de España, pero no tengo idea, y Dax es de Frankfurt, pero como no tenemos negocios en Europa.

-Bien a pasado el tiempo, y aunque los mencionados están muy acertados, no habéis repuesto a la pregunta.- Dijo Edward con cierta solemnidad.

-Podeis leer los castigos, por favor.- Les dije yo.

-Sois buenos, esa era una prueba difícil, y fácil que cualquier pareja fallara.- Nos dijo Rosalie, era raro recibir un elogio de Rosalie, por eso me sorprendió.

Carlisle y Esme, asintieron dándole la razón, Edward apretó su abrazo. Y los dos sonreíamos.

-Los castigos por favor que no puedo esperar.-Dijo Emmett, lo más comedido y tranquilo que pudo, pero se podía ver como no estaba quieto en el mismo sitio, y sus ojos relucían.

Carlisle le tendió la hoja a Esme, que la miro con disgusto.

-Los castigos son: Para Carlisle, Esme y Él se comportaran de manera hormonal como adolescentes humanos, gracias a los dones de Jasper.-Dijo, cabizbaja, y Jasper parecía sorprendido en un principio, pero en segundos su cara mostraba una sonrisa impresionante, que mostraba todos sus dientes blancos.- Para Esme: Ella y Carlisle, deberán cenar en la casa con compañeros de este.

-Vaya, gracias por la diversión.- Dijo Jasper sonriendo como si le hubiera tocado el premio gordo de la loto.

-Sí, eso será muy bueno de ver.-Dijo Emmett, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. Ya planeaban algo los hermanos, porque Edward asentía en dirección a Alice, que sonreía como gato que se comió al canario.

Parecía que todos querían tomar partido, en el divertido castigo, de los más serios de la casa.

Edward nos llevo a la cocina, donde entre los dos, preparamos la comida. Sin muchos incidentes, parecía que las prácticas a cuatro manos iban mejorando nuestra coordinación.

Mientras yo comía en las rodillas de Edward, no porque no tuviera la posibilidad de sentarme sola, era más bien por la costumbre de estos días.

Se escucho un estruendo en el comedor, yo pegue un bote por el susto.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Pregunte, y vi que Edward sonreía. Y ate cabos, debían ser los nuevos castigados.-Carlisle y Esme.

- Sí, han sentido mucho amor y pasión, eso les ha llevado a un beso muy fogoso y una pared se ha puesto en medio.-Me ha dicho todo esto mostrando una sonrisa. Y la verdad la imagen que se ha formado en mi mente, también me hacia reír.

**En fin gracias, se agradecen los comentarios.**

**Un beso y un abrazo**

**Selena Sarsen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias a todos mis lectoras/es, me ha llenado de orgullo que una de mis historias tenga más de 100 comentarios. Y sin que sirva de precedente, adelanto el siguiente capítulo un poco.**

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

Mientras yo comía en las rodillas de Edward, no porque no tuviera la posibilidad de sentarme sola, era más bien por la costumbre de estos días.

Se escucho un estruendo en el comedor, yo pegue un bote por el susto.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Pregunte, y vi que Edward sonreía. Y ate cabos, debían ser los nuevos castigados.-Carlisle y Esme.

- Sí, han sentido mucho amor y pasión, eso les ha llevado a un beso muy fogoso y una pared se ha puesto en medio.-Me ha dicho todo esto mostrando una sonrisa. Y la verdad la imagen que se ha formado en mi mente, también me hacía reír.

* * *

**12.- Afrontando unas llamadas candentes:**

- Esme, Carlisle, rompieron mi habitación.-Chillo una muy alterada Rosalie, después del segundo estruendo.

Yo me gire sobre las piernas de Edward, para mirarlo con cara interrogante alzando las cejas. El solo sonreía con la picardía prendada de los ojos.

-Lo siento Rosalie, no sé que nos ha pasado.-Se escuchaba la voz arrepentida de Esme.

-Aunque cuantas paredes y muebles no habéis roto vosotros.-Dijo Carlisle, me sorprendió su alusión, era una forma de hablar tan diferente a la de Carlisle. Se escucho de fondo la risa musical de Alice. Yo por mi parte me aguantaba las ganas de reír, Carlisle, le estaba replicando a su familia como si él fuera…No se parecía tan joven, tan poco él.

Edward me miraba con una sonrisa torcida, con un toque pícaro.

-Cuando termines tenemos, que ver cómo será eso de la cena.- Me dijo, mientras dejaba un beso en mi nuca.

La cena, hoy quedaba descartada, sería demasiado precipitada, teníamos que preparar la cena para tres o cuatro parejas. Además los chicos no podíamos aparecer, todo seguíamos pagando nuestros castigos, no me imagino a Alice y Jasper presentándose tal y como van a los compañeros de trabajo de Carlisle.

Estamos a jueves, lo podíamos planear para mañana viernes o el sábado. Sí, definitivamente cuanto antes mejor que hemos de continuar con los juegos. Despistada mire el reloj de la cocina, ya eran las cinco y media largas. Estos días no estaba comiendo a mis horas, ni dormía, mi cuerpo empezaba a quejarse, entre la tensión de estar todo el rato nerviosa. Dormir con Edward, las caídas y todas las pequeñas contusiones que le estaba escondiendo a Edward, tenía que empezar a cuidarme sino, iba a necesitar otra semana de vacaciones, para recuperarme de las vacaciones.

-¿Quieres que subamos a la habitación? ¿Podríamos escuchar música?-Me pregunto Edward, mientras yo llevaba mis cubiertos a la pica. Salimos de la cocina, dejándola parcialmente recogida, Esme se molestaba si la dejábamos perfecta, según Esme, para unos días que iba a utilizar realmente la cocina, quería ser ella la que la limpiara.

De camino a la habitación de Edward, se podían apreciar las destrozas que habían hecho Carlisle y Esme, en su pequeño arrebato de pasión. Una de las paredes tenia laa forma de lo que supuse era la espalda de Esme, y uno de los muebles del pasillo, mostraba como un arañazo.

Sin más llegamos a la habitación y nos sentamos en el sofá, Edward puso música muy sube, eran piezas clásicas.

-Ya que era nuestra prueba, tenemos que decidir el día de la cena.- Me comento Edward, que jugaba entretenido con mi pelo.

-¿Qué te parece mañana? Tendríamos todo el día para prepararnos, una cosa es que pasen la prueba y otra bien distinta es que se descubran ante el resto.

- Sí, pero me surge una idea.-Dijo Edward, masajeándole el cuello.- ¿Qué te parecería si invitáramos a tu padre, sería una de las pocas veces que nos comportemos como humanos, podrían cenar tres o cuatro parejas de compañeros de Carlisle, Alice, tu y yo. Como se supone que Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.-Dijo Edward con suma tranquilidad. Y planteado de esa forma sonaba razonable, lógico como respirar.

-Sí pero no pensaba ir a cenar con Charlie encadenada a tu muñeca, creo que tendremos que hablarlo esta noche, hay que jugar a algún juego. Ya sabes para saber el siguiente.-Le dijo tranquila. El parecía pensar.

-Sí, creo que tenemos que decidir sobre la cena, que te parece si los reunimos. Anda vamos al comedor.-Me dijo Edward, que se levantó conmigo en brazos al estilo novia, era gracioso. De esta forma me llevo a la planta baja, paso por la cocina, donde cogió un zumo de melocotón, y paso a cárgame solo con un brazo.

-Fanfarrón.-Le dije en un susurro en su oído. Él se estremeció un poco, cosa que hizo que se me escapara una sonrisilla.

- ¡Eh! Pareja, que tienen una reunión a la que ir.-Dijo un extraño Carlisle, que jugueteaba con la mano de Esme, que tenía una sonrisa de complicidad. A ver sabia que eran pareja, y bueno llevan muchísimos años juntos. Pero nunca los había visto dándose muestras tan románticas.

Yo sonreí sin entender mucho a Edward, el simplemente me sonreía, y miraba a sus padres con cariño.

-A ver como se que nadie ha escuchado.-Dijo Edward con cierta ironía.-La cosa es que tenemos que preparar una cena con invitados humanos. Y he pensado que aprovechando eso podríamos invitar al padre de Bella, ya que va a ser una de las pocas veces que nos comportemos como humanos.-Expuso Edward, al resto que no parecían molestos.

-Parece lógico.-Dijo Alice.-Si va a venir Charlie, tendríamos que estar, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, y yo. Ya que para todo el mundo, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, están en la universidad.-Dijo satisfecha.-Y como escusa para la cena, podríamos decir que es el aniversario de Esme y Carlisle.-Dijo la enana risueña.

-Pero si fuera el aniversario de Esme y Carlisle, no deberíamos de estar nosotros, son nuestros padres.-Dijo Rosalie, mostrando una mueca de suficiencia.

-Mis niños.- Dijo una dramática Esme, que estaba abrazando a Rosalie, que la miraba algo sorprendida.

- Porque no simplemente decimos que es una cena y listos.-Dijo Emmett, a mi parecer parecía lo más lógico.

-Bien una cena, con conocidos y futura familia.-Dijo una alegre Esme.

-Carlisle, ¿podrías llamar a tus invitados, los citas a cenar mañana? Bella, llama a tu padre y lo invitas.-Dijo Alice, mientras Edward me acercaba mi móvil.

Carlisle se levantó de la mesa y se alejo a su despacho, parecía algo molesto. Edward se levantó y me guio al porche.

-Llama a tu padre.-Dijo Edward.

Como él me había indicado, llame a Charlie, estaba en la estación, y hable con su ayudante, que me pasó con él, en cuanto supo que era su hija.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?¿Tienes algún problema?-Me pregunto él alterado, cosa que era razonable, yo nunca lo llamaba.

-Nada papa, es solo que los Cullen, dan una cena mañana y te han invitado.-Le dije, tranquilamente, muchos padres hacían cenas y invitaban a sus conocidos.

-No se Bella, yo no soy muy elegante, y tu sabes los Cullen.-Dijo Charlie, repentinamente azorado, en algo si nos parecíamos, no éramos personas muy sociales, y tremendamente vergonzosas.

- Charlie, no te preocupes no eres el único invitado, cenaríamos con unos compañero de Carlisle y sus esposas, además estarán Alice y Edward, no es como si no conocieras a nadie.-Le dije utilizando todo mi poder de persuasión.

-Pero son gente elegante y yo no tengo con que ir.-Dijo como lo que parecía su último recurso.

-Papa tienes los pantalones azul oscuro de vestir, y la camisa blanca de las bodas, con una americana, con eso estarás perfecto, no es como si fueran a hacer una cena de gala.-Le dije con el tono más convincente que pude. Aunque si lo pensaba, posiblemente Alice convertiría una simple cena, en la recepción de un embajador.

Edward, se aguantaba la risa a mi lado, eso era todo un detalle por su parte.

-De acuerdo ¿a qué hora he de estar? ¿Y dónde?-Me dijo mi padre. Yo me giré a Edward y lo mire con cara interrogante. Él me indico un ocho con los dedos, yo le hice una señal diciéndole el donde, con los ojos y las cejas.

-A las ocho, y sabes la carretera que sale de Forks, cógela, los Cullen pondrán un indicativo para que encontréis el camino, la casa está algo alejada en el bosque.-Le explique lo mejor que pude.- Si papa, nos vemos mañana, te quiero y no te cenes una piza, ay comida para calentar en el congelador.

Colgué y le tendí el móvil a Edward. Que tenía una expresión entre mortificada y divertida.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?-Le pregunte curiosa.

-Serias una gran madre.-Dijo él algo triste. Y entendí que él volvía a ver las desventajas de ser vampiro, contra las maravillas que según él tenía la vida de humana.- Solo hace falta mirar cómo te preocupas por Charlie.

-Sí, pero también seré una buena pareja y una buena hermana/hija.-Le dije.-Y también podría haber sido una solterona, o tener un accidente, Edward la vida nunca es como planeas, y yo quiero pasar la mía contigo, tenga las consecuencias que tenga.-Dicho esto me incline para besarlo, y él me abrazo con su brazo libre. Fue un beso dulce, donde yo quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y necesitaba. Y él parecía entenderlo.

- Te amo, Bells.-Me dijo a milímetros de mis labios, y volvió a besarme.

Abrazada, a él entramos al salón, lo que me encontré me dejo de piedra, Esme estaba en el sofá, y Carlisle estaba sobre ella y la besaba con desesperación.

-Oh.-Fue lo único que pude articular. Edward a mi lado sonreía enigmático. Y me insto a que nos dirigiéramos a la cocina, donde se encontraban, Alice sentada sobre la cocina, Jasper apoyado a su lado, y parecía un poco absorto, supuse que la razón era la misma que tenía a Esme y a Carlisle tan ocupados. Rosalie y Emmett, estaban sentados en las sillas de la cocina. Yo tire de Edward, para coger un tentempié de la cocina. Y nos sentamos en el asiento entre Emmett y Rosalie, que parecían muy alejados físicamente.

Claro que siendo una de las parejas más físicas, y estando penalizados a no tocarse, lo debían de pasar mal.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con el castigo que tenéis?, porque no creo que quieras que Charlie, os vea así.-Dijo muy precavida Rosalie.

-No, la verdad queríamos pedir una tiempo, para la cena, supongo que Alice también querrá vestirse con su ropa. Y creo que está bien que se les complique la cosa a Esme y Carlisle, pero no que hagan el ridículo delante del resto de los invitados.-Dijo Edward, que miraba a sus hermanos.

-Sí, como la única humana que hay aquí, creo que los sintonizaría con las emociones de Bella, no se vería tan descabellado.- Dijo un pensativo Jasper, que m miraba especulativo esperando la reacción de Edward. Que note como asentía.- Y el castigo fue cosa de Alice, así que ella será la que diga, por mi podrías vestiros sin ningún problema.

-Bueno yo creo que estando todos penalizados y teniendo que cargar con ello, nuestra pareja de novio, va a practicar a desnudar y vestir al otro.-En cuanto Alice dijo esa brutalidad casi me atraganto, note como Edward se tensaba completamente. Y yo me puse de color rojo tirando a morado, me había olvidado de respirar.

-NOOOOOOO-Le increpo Edward a una Alice que le sonreía con suficiencia.

-Esa es la condición que yo pongo, por mi parte no me importa ir fuera de temporada, ninguno de los invitados de Carlisle lo va a notar.- Dijo una Alice sonriente, yo estaba casi muerta del susto.

Si no lo había entendido mal yo tenía que vestir a Edward de la cabeza a los pies y el a mí. Esto estaba llegando a límites insospechados, no es que yo fuera una puritana, pero estaba segura de que eso traspasaba los límites de las barreras creadas por Edward.

-Explicate Alice.-Le dije con toda la voz y convicción que pude encontrar en mí.

-A ver elijes la ropa que se va a poner el otro, toda la ropa.-Hizo una pausa mirándonos con suficiencia.-Os duchais, y tú has de vestir a Edward, peinarlo y demás. Y Edward ha de hacer lo mismo por ti.- Finalizo muy satisfecha la que se hacía llamar mi amiga, que parecía que buscaba que me diera un infarto.- Oh, vamos ni que os pidiera que os acostarais juntos, y ya no sois unos críos.-Dijo Alice y parecía un poco exasperada.

-Supongo que no y ya me vistió para la prueba de escalada.-Dije lo más relajada que pude, pero mis mejillas me delataban, y supongo que mi corazón también, que parecía querer competir con el e un colibrí. Edward, me abrazo más fuerte y enterro su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

Esme entro con Carlisle enganchado a su espalda, los dos parecían azorados y nerviosos. Nos miraron a todos allí reunido. Y Esme me dedico una sonrisa que me pareció a mi que era avergonzada y de disculpa.

-A ver habrá que ver que hacemos de menú, ¿alguna sugerencia?.-Pregunto Esme, que parecía recuperar un poco el dominio de sus emociones.

- Unos entrantes ligeros, un plato fuerte y un buen postre con el que acompañar el café-Dije discretamente.

-Sí parece una buena sugerencia, gracias Bella, voy a consultar los libros de cocina.-Dijo una muy animada Esme, que se retiraba.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo Carlisle, y escuche como de fondo se escuchaba un descansa querida, de Esme.

-Que descanséis, nosotros salimos a cazar.- Dijo Emmett, pasando a un lado de un Jasper, que se recogía las faldas de su vestido largo.

De fondo escuche la conversación de Jasper con Alice, "no podrías dejarme poner algo más normal para cazar", "No querido, pregunta a Rosalie si quieres renegociar". Supongo que el silencio era el indicativo de que no le había preguntado a Rosalie.

-Estás segura de lo de mañana, porque si quieres, les digo que busquen otro castigo.-Me insinuo Edward con voz neutra. Estábamos en terreno difícil, la moral de Edward.

-Bueno tú querías que tuviera experiencias humanas.-Le dije haciendo una pausa.- Esta es una parte de ser humana, el afrontar la sexualidad, no es solo acostarse con otra persona. Pero si te vas a sentir muy incomodo…-O no quieres verme desnuda, acabe la frase en mi mente.

-No, bueno si, pero yo entiendo tu punto de vista, y eres mi novio, y quiero que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad, tendré que hacer esto algún día.- Al parecer parecía más tranquilo.

-Pero no he olvidado nuestro trato, sin tu parte yo no te doy la mía.-Dijo sonriendo contra mi cuerpo.- Vamos a dormir futura esposa.-Me dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa, como podía negarme a casarme con él, con la ilusión que le hacía.

Continuara….

* * *

**Gracias a todas/os los lectores/as, espero que os haya gustado el adelanto.**

**Un saludo y un beso.**


	16. Chapter 16

_-Estás segura de lo de mañana, porque si quieres, les digo que busquen otro castigo.-Me insinuó Edward con voz neutra. Estábamos en terreno difícil, la moral de Edward._

_-Bueno tú querías que tuviera experiencias humanas.-Le dije haciendo una pausa.- Esta es una parte de ser humana, el afrontar la sexualidad, no es solo acostarse con otra persona. Pero si te vas a sentir muy incómodo…-O no quieres verme desnuda, acabe la frase en mi mente._

_-No, bueno si, pero yo entiendo tu punto de vista, y eres mi novio, y quiero que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad, tendré que hacer esto algún día.- Al parecer parecía más tranquilo._

_-Pero no he olvidado nuestro trato, sin tu parte yo no te doy la mía.-Dijo sonriendo contra mi cuerpo.- Vamos a dormir futura esposa.-Me dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa, como podía negarme a casarme con él, con la ilusión que le hacía._

**13.- Preparando la comida:**

Estaba soñando tranquila, con mi novio, cuando escuche un estruendo, como si algo se rompiera, y muchas cosas caerse, me moví para reacomodarme. Pero me topé con el pecho frio de Edward, que respiraba tranquilo, note su mano pasarse por mi espalda, era tan agradable.

-¿Qué pasa, porque hay tanto ruido?-Le pregunte, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, aun no quería despertarme.

-Esme está intentando cocinar, pero parece que Carlisle no se lo está poniendo fácil.- Me dijo, mientras me acariciaba la espalda con mucho cariño, sus manos estaban tocando mi piel, mi piel. Eso me sorprendió y de qué manera, él evitaba de forma radical tocar mi piel.

-¿No será culpa tuya, que Carlisle este así?- Le pregunte aun sin abrir los ojos, dejándome a la vez.

-Yo no, bueno quizás un poco, ya sabes es parte del juego.-Me dijo él con lo que en su voz parecía un tono guason.

-Ahmmm.- Le dije mientras me tomaba mi tiempo en desperezarme, no sé por un día, aunque era muy atareado y me esperaban muchas cosas por hacer. Por qué no revelarme un poco contra la idea de la cena.

Seguimos tumbados en la cama, Edward, seguía con su curioso juego de vamos a seguir torturando a Bella. Parecía que este juego estaba causando sus consecuencias, en la planta de abajo que seguían oyéndose conversaciones y cosas que se caían.

-Bella querida, creo que es hora de que nos levantemos, en la cocina ya poco queda que se pueda romper, y Alice se impacienta con la idea de vestirnos para la cena, está pensando ropa para todo el mundo.

Supongo que él tenía razón, ya era hora de levantarse, de ponerse al día, tenía que mirar de arreglar el estropicio de la cocina, contentar a Alice, participando en su juego favorito de Barbie Bella.

-Supongo, que es hora de empezar el día.-Le dije, mientras me incorporaba sobre su pecho, dejando que mi pelo me sirviera de cortina, me incline sobre él haciéndome la desentendida. Por ultimo me lance a sus labios, que como siempre me devolvieron el beso, solo que desde que empezamos este rocambolesco juego, se habían vuelto besos más apasionados, mucho menos comedidos, al igual que todo su trato con mi persona.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo aquí o en la cocina?- Me pregunto Edward, que me ayudaba a incorporarme de la cama, para que no me hiciera daño, con la cadena.- Yo personalmente te aconsejaría la habitación, en la cocina aún hay mucho lio.

-Me da igual, aquí mismo, nos podemos poner algo más cómodo, yo al menos lo agradecería.-Le dije sin poder evitar que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

-Si no hay problema tenemos una hora antes de que empiece el caos.-Me informo, Edward de forma indiferente.

Tal y como había previsto Edward, me dio tiempo de ducharme, esta vez lo hice yo sola Edward no quería perder más tiempo. He desayunado un bol de leche con cereales, mis cereales favoritos, y un zumo de naranja natural. Carlisle después de mis pequeños accidentes, había hecho cambios en mi dieta.

Cuando yo estaba intentando entrar en mi camiseta, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo.

-Ya habéis tenido más tiempo que suficiente… A ver qué tengo que planear muchas cosas.-Esa era Alice que hablaba a una velocidad imposible para un humano, yo creí entender eso.

- Va venga que sin vosotros no hay diversión, además soy el pinche de cocina y aun no tenemos menú-Dijo un muy sonriente Emmet.

-Sí y esto es muy divertido pero al trabajo.-Dijo Rosalie, que se reía por lo bajo, y tiraba de Emmett.

-Felicidades.-Dijo Jasper, dirigiéndose a Edward, con una sonrisa misteriosa. No entendí porque Jasper felicitaba a Edward, aunque también me dirigió una sonrisa a mí.

Después del caos que se armó en la habitación me vi en brazos de Edward, por lo que apenas pude apreciar entramos en la cocina, que bueno parecía perfectamente ordenada como siempre, nos sentamos en una de las sillas.

-Creo que tengo problemas para elegir que platos serían los adecuados.-Me dijo Esme, que se veía contrariada.

-Bueno déjame ver que recetas tienes para cada plato, y ya decidiremos.- Le dije en el tono más sosegado que pude.

Lo que no me esperaba fue el desplegué de libros de cocina, que en menos de unos minutos se encontraban ante mi desperdigados por la mesa de la cocina. Quien diría que había tanta variedad recetas. Después de eliminar las más rebuscadas y de ingredientes imposibles, era sabido en Forks, que los Cullen tenían dinero, pero tampoco hacía falta un alarde tan descarado, haciendo platos con ingredientes casi imposibles de encontrar.

Platos simples con ingredientes de temporada, con una presentación exquisita seria lo apropiado.

-Bella, ¿Tienes un minuto?- Dijo Alice a mi lado, traía en sus brazos muchas revistas.

-No, pero en que puedo ayudarte.-Le dije de lo más calmada posible, porque ya tenía trabajo para rato con la comida.

-Bueno necesitaremos cosas para la mesa, la cubertería, los manteles, las copas, platos y de más cosas útiles. –Me dijo la pequeña duende con cara de pura felicidad. Yo la mire sin comprender.-Bella, nosotros no comemos, porque deberíamos tener esas cosas.

Visto así lo comprendí, ellos no comen porque deberían tener todas esas cosas.

-vale, que te parece algo de porcelana clásica, cubiertos de acero, copas para todo el servicio.-No sé a ver escoge algunas cosas clásicas, esas son normales en todas las casas. Las copas pueden ser algo más antiguas, como las que tendrían Carlisle y Esme, en caso de regalo de bodas.-Le dije del todo desconcertada.

- Vale que te parece estas….-Dijo mostrándome páginas de revistas, donde aparecían, platos, cubiertos, copas, manteles. Como supuse que requería de mi elección, señale de cada página las que más me gustaban.-Bien con eso tengo para empezar con las compras. –Dijo Alice que saltaba de alegría, creo que uno de sus castigos era el de estar sin compras.

-Nos estamos saltando todos los castigos, eso tendrá consecuencias, ¿Cierto?.-Le pregunte algo preocupada de repente.

-Sí, Bella tendrá consecuencias, pero no te angusties por eso ahora, son tres parejas las que estarán castigadas.-Me dijo Edward, con cierta cara de mártir, no es que no lo mereciera la situación, pero que más podríamos perder, bien para que preguntarlo ellos tiene mucha imaginación como para podernos castigar de por vida.

-Sí tranquila Bellita, no será mucho, yo y Rosalie pensamos que esta cena sería un buen momento para que plantéis a Charlie, la futura boda, ya estáis casi prometidos.-Creo que ellos quieren que yo y Edward le digamos a Charlie, que estamos prometidos, pero eso es de locos, y delante de tanta gente.-Sí, Rose, por la cara que tiene creo que es un buen castigo.-Dijo Emmett mirando a Rose.

-Pero es una cena con más invitados, no pretenderéis que demos la nota.-Los mire desesperada, Emmett tenía una sonrisa, que me puso los pelos de punta. Incluso Jasper que acababa de entrar arrastrando la cola del precioso vestido de encajes y pedrería, de época, la verdad iba muy impresionante.

-Un día u otro tendrás que decirle que pretendes casarte con Edward, y no creo que la familia quiera repetir la experiencia de la comida, este sería un buen momento.- Dijo Alice, que entraba con el portátil en mano.- Bella, puedes mirar esto, he encontrado una paguina donde se venden cosas de segunda mano, yhepensado que nosotros tendríamos que tener cosasssque parezcaanun poco usadas ylas compraserian inmediatas.-Dijo una muy excitada Alice.

-Eso es la página de Ebay, venden cosas de segunda mano, si creo que estaría bien, mira que tengan todo lo que necesitamos y lo compras, tenemos que empezar a darnos prisa.-Le dije algo atareada.-Y Esme, como no nos decidimos, haz una lista para los ingredientes de todos los platos que hemos decidido, los preparamos y así decidimos.-Le dije de lo más tranquila, era la mejor solución para todos nuestros problemas, la cena era esta noche, teníamos mucho trabajo.

-Eso está bien ¿quién va de compras?-Pregunto Alice que tecleaba en el portátil, imagino que cerrando tratos para hacer ciertas compras.-Yo no puedo con todo.-Eso creo que nadie en la casa se lo podía creer, Alice admitiendo que no podía con todas las compras, quien lo iba a decir.

-Yo me encargo de la comida.-Dijo un muy tranquilo Emmett, eso sería peligroso Emmett encargado de las compras, podría ser un caos.

-Yo te acompaño Emmett.-Dijo muna muy ilusionada Esme, que abrazaba a su hijo, estaba muy eufórica, supongo que esto sería toda una experiencia humana que ella soñaba con tener, preparar una comida familiar.

-Aun así sigo sin poder sola, la ropa y todas las cosas para la casa, son muchas visitas.-Dijo una Alice, que seguía tecleando pero ahora por el móvil.

-Bien, Rosalie y yo podemos, ayudarte con los encargos-Se ofreció Carlisle.

Rosalie, simplemente asintió, y sonrió.

-Nosotros nos vamos encargando de los otros preparativos.-Dijo Edward, que me abrazo más fuerte.

Todos se fueron tras armar un buen alboroto, yo intentaba pasar desapercibida mientras leía los libros de cocina.

-Bella,¿ podemos ir a la habitación?-Pregunto Edward, que me miraba con cierta angustia.

La verdad no me apetecía ir y tener esa charla, y tener que llevar el anillo, ese que sigue guardado en la mesita de Edward, en la habitación que compartimos. Si lo analizo con perspectiva, ya éramos una pareja, no una casada y después de tanto contacto físico, podría decir que si quería ver el futuro de Edward y mío.

Ya estábamos en la habitación, Edward nos había sentado en la cama.

-Sé que te lo he preguntado mucho últimamente, pero estas segura de esto, no hace falta que le digas a tu padre que somos pareja si no quieres.-Dijo Edward, con cara seria, y si era la millonésima vez que me preguntaba si quería que dejáramos los juegos.

-Es un día como otro para decírselo, y eso hará que veas que voy en firme para cumplir mi parte del trato, espero ver como cumples tú, tú parte.-Le dije algo distante. No me importaba, pero estoy segura de que algo si quería era estar con Edward para siempre.

-Pero es lo que realmente deseas, sé que has aceptado que te casarías conmigo, pero tú tienes la decisión.

Su cara era de pesar, mi pobre Edward siempre muy preocupado por todo, quizás demasiado.

-Tranquilo, yo quiero casarme y si la prueba es solo decírselo a mi padre, no encuentro ningún problema.-Le dije sonriéndole, mientras le acariciaba la cara.-Se lo podemos decir con el café, cuando el resto de los invitados ya se haya ido a sus casas.

Edward me abrazo con la mano libre y me beso, con ese nuevo estilo de besos esos profundos que me llegaban al alma y despertaban muchas cosas en mi interior.

-Bien pues oficialmente estamos prometidos, más adelante ya miraremos para cuando la boda.-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, con una preciosa sonrisa de felicidad, que esta vez sí que llegaba a sus ojos, yo le devolví la sonrisa lo más sincera, con Edward siempre era feliz.

-Pareja no es por molestar pero lleváis casi dos horas encerrados.-Dijo la voz de Jasper sacándonos de nuestra burbuja, no me había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo.-Las cosas que ha comprado Alice han empezado a llegar, y ha llamado diciendo que las vallamos colocando-Dijo mientras se retiraba con el frus-frus de su vestido tras él.

Bajamos a ayudar a Jasper, sabía que era Alice, pero esto era mucho incluso para ella, había como mínimo veinte cajas de cosas. Edward cargo dos en una mano, y las llevó a la cocina, en nuestras cajas habían platos, y cubiertos que colocamos en su sitio. Jasper nos trajo todas las cajas que teníamos que colocar en la cocina, llenamos todos los armarios y los cajones, cosa que nos llevó casi una hora, en la que también fueron apareciendo los ingredientes, Rosalie, apareció cargada de bolsas que parecían ropa y zapatos, mucha ropa y zapatos.

Esme llego y con ella nos encerramos en la cocina, Emmett que se había cogido el puesto de pinche de Esme, Edward y yo, intentábamos ayudar en todo lo posible. En dos horas y media, tenía tres entrantes, dos primeros, tres segundos, cinco postres. Todos deliciosos, ya que para comer tuve que probarlos y dar mi veredicto.

-No es por meteros prisa, pero pareja tenéis que ducharos y vestiros.-Nos dijo Alice, que entraba por la puerta de la cocina.-Y la verdad chicos no sois los más rápidos en la ducha.

Dicho esto me puse roja como un tomate y de otros mil colores, se oían las risas contenidas de los otros.

Gracias a todos por la paciencia que habéis demostrado, no aseguro unos días para publicar, pero puedo decir que acabare la historia, gracias por todas las muestras de apoyo, que han hecho posible que me replantee acabar la historia, espero que os guste.


	17. Chapter 17

_-Pareja no es por molestar pero lleváis casi dos horas encerrados.-Dijo la voz de Jasper sacándonos de nuestra burbuja, no me había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo.-Las cosas que ha comprado Alice han empezado a llegar, y ha llamado diciendo que las vallamos colocando-Dijo mientras se retiraba con el frus-frus de su vestido tras él._

_Bajamos a ayudar a Jasper, sabía que era Alice, pero esto era mucho incluso para ella, había como mínimo veinte cajas de cosas. Edward cargo dos en una mano, y las llevó a la cocina, en nuestras cajas habían platos, y cubiertos que colocamos en su sitio. Jasper nos trajo todas las cajas que teníamos que colocar en la cocina, llenamos todos los armarios y los cajones, cosa que nos llevó casi una hora, en la que también fueron apareciendo los ingredientes, Rosalie, apareció cargada de bolsas que parecían ropa y zapatos, mucha ropa y zapatos._

_Esme llego y con ella nos encerramos en la cocina, Emmett que se había cogido el puesto de pinche de Esme, Edward y yo, intentábamos ayudar en todo lo posible. En dos horas y media, tenía tres entrantes, dos primeros, tres segundos, cinco postres. Todos deliciosos, ya que para comer tuve que probarlos y dar mi veredicto._

_-No es por meteros prisa, pero pareja tenéis que ducharos y vestiros.-Nos dijo Alice, que entraba por la puerta de la cocina.-Y la verdad chicos no sois los más rápidos en la ducha._

_Dicho esto me puse roja como un tomate y de otros mil colores, se oían las risas contenidas de los otros._

* * *

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**_

* * *

**14.- Cena y confesiones:**

Edward haciendo todo espectáculo, me levanto en volandas y al estilo nupcial subimos las escaleras, me dejó sobre mis pies en la habitación. En nuestra habitación, después de estar tanto tiempo compartiendo habitación, ya la consideraba tan mía como suya.

-Creo que todas la ropa es para que escojamos que nos vamos a poner esta noche -dijo Edward, mirando toda la ropa que estaba esparcida por la cama.

-Bien, pues vamos a ello -le dije yo, tirando de él para poder acercarme a la cama.

Removí entre todas las prendas, finalmente encontré un precioso vestido no muy corto, de color azul marino con un pequeño estampado. Edward parecía haber escogido unos pantalones azul oscuro de vestir una camisa gris y había apartado una americana. La parte más vergonzosa sin duda fue coger la ropa interior, gracias al cielo Alice no la vía de centígrados sobre la cama seguía guardado en sus bolsas. Cogió una de las voces que mostraba un conjunto normalito negro Y unas medias.

-¿Quien se ducha primero?. -Le pregunté completamente roja de nuevo, la verdad llegada a este punto me daba igual.

La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ducharme y menos soportar a Alice, y supongo que Rose también se apuntaría al jugar a torturar a Bella.

-Tu primero ¿si quieres?.- Me dijo Edward, de forma razonable.

-Bien, vamos que se acaba el tiempo.-Dije más por decir algo que para él. Era cierto que me había hecho a la idea de que bueno como pareja era normal compartir baño. Pero siendo francas, aun no me acostumbraba. Antes casi ni me besaba y ahora hacemos vida de casados.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?.-le dije mientras íbamos andando al cuarto de baño, yo llevaba mi ropa y él la suya, la dejamos en el armario secundario del inmenso cuarto de baño, Edward encendía la ducha, y lo dejaba todo preparado.

-Su baño está listo señorita.- Me dijo él con un bonito acento inglés, mientras tomaba mi mano y me despojaba de las esposas.-Libre, buen baño.

-Gracias.-Mientras él se giraba para darme la privacidad de desnudarme, lo hice con manos más firmes que las últimas veces.

Me duche, con cierta calma, incluso me aplique unas cuantas cremas, Alice siempre me recriminaba que no usaba ninguna crema para cuidar mi piel.

-Me pasas unas toallas.-Le dije a Edward, con voz aparentemente calmada, cosa que agradecer.

-Claro, señorita.-Vaya parecía que Edward estaba de muy buen humor, estaba de bromas.

Me envolví con la toalla grande, el cuerpo, la pequeña me la lie en el pelo. Cuando ya estaba cubierta Salí, Edward me tendió la mano, yo acepte, él la tomo, pero me cogió en sus brazos.

-heles delicioso, después de la ducha.-Mientras lo decía me acariciaba los brazos. Empezó a besarme los hombros subiendo a mi cara, para acabar besándome, con un beso avasallador. Era muy nuevo que Edward tuviera arranques de pasión. Se escuchó como se caían sosas.

-Edward, ¿me has besado para molestar a tus padres?.- Le dije mientras me apartaba, bajando la mirada al suelo.

-NOO, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.-Me dijo alarmado, la verdad yo si lo pensaba ese cambio tan radical era sospechoso, y si se debía al juego, y no a nosotros, solo al juego.-Yo solo quería besarte, no tenía ningún motivo oculto, Bells te amo, solo es eso amor.-Me dijo mientras me alzaba la cara hasta quedar cara a cara, sus ojos parecían ser sinceros y mostraban miedo.

-Tienes que ducharte.- Le dije mientras le daba la espalda. No quería hablar, ni pensar en el hecho de que posiblemente mi novio, no sintiera tanto por mí. Estaba por empezar a vestirme.

-Isabella, creo que tenemos que hablar.-Me dijo Edward, que me abrazaba por la espalda.-No es como tú lo piensas, si es verdad que te amo, bella quiero que seas mi mujer para toda la eternidad.- Me dijo al oído. Me giro, cogió mis manos que estaban sobre mi pecho, paso sus brazos por mi cintura. – Te amo, y solo quería demostrártelo, porque estabas muy sexi con la toalla blanca y sonrojada por el baño, y olías delicioso.-Me dijo él mirándome a los ojos de esa forma que hacía que me derritiera. Lo amo, más que a nada, solo que soy tan insegura.-Bella, te amo, más que a mi propia vida, eres mi todo.

-Lo se Edward, pero en estos días, no se es como si fueras otro.-Le dije sin siquiera pensarlo mucho.

-Supongo que el plan de mis hermanos funciona, tengo más confianza en que no te are daño.-dijo él siendo muy sincero al parecer.-Bueno casi.- Dijo señalando los puntos de nuestro último encuentro en el baño.- Siempre le apenaba ver las pocas cicatrices que él o por causa de estar con él me había causado.

-Solo es un corte superficial, y si supongo que, algo sí que funciona la teoría de tu familia.-Le dije girándome, me alce sobre las puntas de mis pies.-Mira si hemos avanzado, que incluso he aceptado ser tu mujer.-Le dije antes de besarlo, deseaba besarlo, y la forma en la que él me devolvió el beso, termino por llevarnos a estar pegados a la pared.

-Bien si me lo permite mi prometida, creo que tengo que asearme, y prepárame para hacer público nuestro futuro enlace.-Dijo él gratamente más contento de que ya no tuviera dudas. Siempre las tendría él era perfecto, y yo una humana común y torpe.

Me dijo que me vistiera mientras él estaba dentro de la ducha, tarareaba mi nana, eso me hizo reír, estaba vistiéndome, con tranquilidad, cuando ya estaba lista, empecé a cepillarme el pelo.

-Bella, Edward tengo que arreglar a Bella.-Decía Alice al otro lado de la puerta. Edward en ese momento salía de la ducha con una toalla en su cintura, la verdad ya no me importaba lo que decía Alice.

-Ya salgo, yo ya estoy, pero Edward se tiene que vestir.-Le dije a Alice, y a Edward, que me sonreía.

-Disfruta de tu rato de chicas.-Me dijo él con una graciosa sonrisa pícara.

-Edward hermanito, en cuanto te vistas, te quiero a un metro de tu prometida, que ya no llevéis cadena no quiere decir que tengas permiso para alejarte.-Dijo Alice, al otro lado de la puerta. Él me miro con una leve sonría, que yo le devolví atravesé del espejo.

El rato de chicas, como Edward lo había llamado, fue una media hora, en la que me vi atacada por cremas, perfumes, maquillaje, me rizaron el pelo con unas planchas, según Alice para realzar los bucles de mi melena. Entre Alice y Rosali, me convencieron para usar tacones, según ellas para realzar me figura, según yo para torturarme.

Alice desapareció para vestirse, y internarlo con Esme y Carlisle. Yo baje a la cocina para acabar de preparar los platos, Rosali me ayudo, bueno las dos vigilábamos que todo en la cocina fuera correcto. Edward me aviso de que el primer invitado ya estaba entrando, por el camino de la entrada. Rosali se alejó de la cocina.

-Suerte chicos.-Dijo llevándose a Emmett, que andaba trasteando por la cocina.

Bajando la escalera aparecieron Esme y Carlisle, que se retocaba la corbata. Estaban muy elegantes, yo no me podía comparar, al lado de esta familia de supermodelos.

Edward noto mi nerviosismo, que fue también apreciable en Esme que se revolvía inquieta, colocándose maniáticamente el pelo.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien.-Me dijo Edward. No tenía dudas de que así podía ser.

Entraron al comedor el doctor Mateu y su esposa, el doctor era algo mayor de unos casi cincuenta años, su mujer era algo más joven, sus hijos ya eran mayores, cosa que agradecí.

Mi padre llego después, saludo a todos muy amablemente, incluso fue amable con Edward, parecía que sus diferencias pasadas estaban olvidadas. Esperaba que fueran ciertas mis ilusiones, y mi padre no se tomara muy a la tremenda mi futura boda.

Mientras esperábamos a las dos parejas restantes, nos sentamos en el bonito comedor de los Cullen, tomábamos unos aperitivos y un vino ligero los mayores de edad, los que aparentaban ser mayores de edad, cosa que parecía que Alice y Edward agradecían.

Esme miraba su copa con resignación y la bebía casi con muecas de asco, Edward lo noto, y se lo comento a ellos, todo eso a velocidad vampírica.

Las otras dos parejas llegaron casi a la vez, una vez todos reunidos, fuimos conducidos al gran salón, la mesa estaba dispuesta, a mí me parecía la de un banquete real.

Esme, Alice y yo, pudimos la comida en la mesa. Los platos empezaron a llenarse, y las mujeres a elogiar el perfecto aspecto aspecto y aroma de la comida.

-Esme, tu comida es deliciosa, me tendrás que dar la receta.-Le dijo Amelia, era la enfermera secretaria de Calisle. Esme se removía nerviosa en la silla y sonreía avergonzada bajando la cabeza era casi mi forma de hacer.

-Sí, quieres te podría prestar mi libro de recetas.-Le dijo Esme, con aire más tranquilo. La mujer encantada acepto la oferta.

Edward paso si mano por mis rodillas y la acabo dejando sobre una de mis piernas, mis nervios y mis latidos se volvieron locos yo lo mire significativamente, él hizo una mueca y lo vi mover sus labios, Alice sonreía como gato feliz, eso me hizo poner nerviosa.

Esme casi pego un bote en su silla, se apresuró a disimular diciendo que debía de ir a por el segundo plato. Alice reía por lo bajo, mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato. Edward disimuladamente pasaba comida de su plato al mío. Yo disimuladamente intentaba apartar también parte de mi plato, la comida era deliciosa, pero no podía comer por dos.

Carlisle se excusó recogiendo los platos de la mesa. Cuando vi levantarse a la que era la secretaria de Carlisle, pensé que no sería la mejor idea. Sabiendo que era lo que estaba haciendo Edward sobre mi rodilla.

-OH, lo siento, solo venía a por más agua, y otra botella de vino.-Se escuchó la voz de la mujer, que parecía alterada, y salió de la cocina sin lo que había ido a buscar. La pobre mujer estaba roja, por lo visto había pillado a Esme y Carlisle besándose.

Los dos salieron cargando los platos de carne, la salsa, Esme empezó a servir la comida a los invitados, la carne más poco hecha era la que comerían los vampiros, por lo visto era más fácil de digerir o parecía más agradable al gusto. Charlisle se retiró a por las bebidas, el pobre se notaba algo consternado, ya que su secretaria le había visto en actitud poco decorosa, o romántica con su mujer.

No es que hubieran estado haciendo más que besarse, pero eran tan reservados el mundo de los adultos no eran muy propensos a las muestras de afecto, ni al romanticismo público.

Aunque el disimulo de Edward a la hora de pasar su mano por mi pierna, le di un manotazo a su mano.

-¿Qué haces?.-Le dije en un susurro, la verdad entendía que era parte del juego, porque poca gracia tenía un reto si era fácil y nadie se había apiadado de nosotros, al contrario habían dejado que llegáramos a lastimarnos.

-Bells.-Me dijo él haciendo un mohín. Vi su motivación. Me dije a mi misma que era hora de jugar, cogí la servilleta que Edward tenía en sus piernas y me las puse sobre las mías, deje que una de mis manos pasara por toda su pierna y le recorrí las costillas, sus músculos se tensaban a mi paso.

-Vaya Edward te gusta la carne muy poco hecha.-comento mi padre a un muy distraído Edward.

-Sí así está más sabrosa.-Dijo él, casi más bien lo suspiro, eso me hizo reír por lo bajo.

Alice también parecía estarse divirtiendo, aunque claro ella tenía más perspectivas que observar que yo.

Seguimos jugando a molestarnos, Edward hacia que yo suspirara, y yo lo molestaba a él. Esme y Carlisle mostraban el mismo comportamiento, lo que hizo que algunas conversaciones se vieron dificultadas por los continuos despistes de Carlisle a la hora de seguir la conversación.

-Y ¿qué opinas de la nueva idea de la dirección?.-Le pregunto uno de los médicos, dirigiéndose al resto de los médicos sentados, en especial a Carlisle, ya que era uno de los médicos mejor preparados del hospital y sus compañeros lo sabían.

-La verdad no me parece mal.-Dijo algo despistado, sus compañeros lo miraron asombrados.-Bueno no creo que necesitemos los recortes, pero si las reformas que quiere hacer a las instalaciones.-Les dijo rectificando.

Alice y Esme recogieron la mesa, esta vez Carlisle se aseguró de no levantarse de la silla e intentar centrarse en la conversación de sus compañeros.

-Aquí llega el postre.-Dijo Alice que traía una bandeja con dos pasteles, y Esme que traía una cafetera, leche, azúcar y otra tetera de cristal preciosa que parecía contener té.

Alice volvió a la cocina y trajo una bandeja de tazas y platos para el postre. La verdad era anormal ver a Alice con su figura pequeña mover con soltura una bandeja excesivamente cargada.

-Jovencita, ya me gustaría tener tu pulso y agilidad.-Dijo uno de los médicos más mayor.

-Y a quién no.-Dijo Charlie. Que sonreía, parecía tan diferente al Charlie que yo conocía, había sido sofisticado, yo no recordaba haber visto ese traje nunca. Pero le quedaba muy bien, estaba muy elegante.

Me serví un poco de pastel de mousse, cogí una cucharada de mi pastel. Vale en principio sabía bien, pero estaba un poco salada, los postres como este se espera dulce, pero no lo era.

Todos los comensales que la estaban probando ponían la misma cara que yo.

-Vaya, este mousse esta salado .- Dijo una de las invitadas. Alice y Esme, se miraron asombradas.-Pero esta bueno, es un sabor muy agradable. Concluyo, y todas le dieron la razón.

Los invitados acabaron el postre, y los cafés, se fueron retirando, eso me puso intranquila, se acercaba la hora de decirle a mi padre que me iba a casar en breve.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y espero que os gusto el capitulo, el próximo será más rocambolesco.**

**Se agradecen los comentarios.**

**Un saludo Selena Sarsen**


	18. Chapter 18

_Alice y Esme recogieron la mesa, esta vez Carlisle se aseguró de no levantarse de la silla e intentar centrarse en la conversación de sus compañeros._

_-Aquí llega el postre.-Dijo Alice que traía una bandeja con dos pasteles, y Esme que traía una cafetera, leche, azúcar y otra tetera de cristal preciosa que parecía contener té._

_Alice volvió a la cocina y trajo una bandeja de tazas y platos para el postre. La verdad era anormal ver a Alice con su figura pequeña mover con soltura una bandeja excesivamente cargada._

_-Jovencita, ya me gustaría tener tu pulso y agilidad.-Dijo uno de los médicos más mayor._

_-Y a quién no.-Dijo Charlie. Que sonreía, parecía tan diferente al Charlie que yo conocía, había sido sofisticado, yo no recordaba haber visto ese traje nunca. Pero le quedaba muy bien, estaba muy elegante._

_Me serví un poco de pastel de mousse, cogí una cucharada de mi pastel. Vale en principio sabía bien, pero estaba un poco salada, los postres como este se espera dulce, pero no lo era._

_Todos los comensales que la estaban probando ponían la misma cara que yo._

_-Vaya, este mousse esta salado.- Dijo una de las invitadas. Alice y Esme, se miraron asombradas.-Pero esta bueno, es un sabor muy agradable. Concluyo, y todas le dieron la razón._

_Los invitados acabaron el postre, y los cafés, se fueron retirando, eso me puso intranquila, se acercaba la hora de decirle a mi padre que me iba a casar en breve._

* * *

**_Hace tiempo que no actualizo, y no me voy a excusar o prometer no hacerlo, solo que espero que disfruten del capitulo._**

* * *

**15.- Susto de Charlie:**

Solo de pensar que iba a decirle a mi padre, que me iba a casar con Edward me entraban nauseas y mareos. Pero a quien no, tengo dieciocho años, me quiero casar con mi primer novio, el novio del instituto.

Respire hondo y me centre, sentí la mano de Edward me acariciaba la espalda.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien amor.-Era bueno saber que él pensaba eso, porque yo no estaba tan convencida.

Esme se sentó en el sofá, se movía inquieta de un lado a otro, era claro que ella estaba sintiendo mis nervios, y los estaba exteriorizando más que yo.

Carlisle se acercó, a Esme, traía con él una bandeja con una tetera de café humeante, leche, azúcar y cinco tazas de café, de fina porcelana. Vaya parece que Alice, había decidido darnos algo de privacidad familiar.

Charlie se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales del comedor. Parecía completamente tranquilo, mientras hablaba con Esme, parecía que no se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo de Esme, que parecía una niña de quince años que tenia que confesar que había dado su primer beso.

-¿Y que era eso que queríais que tratáramos?.-Les pregunto mi padre.

Yo salte del sillón, casi me siento sobre la cabeza de Edward, estaba nerviosa y tensa como las cuerdas de un piano.

-Oh, es algo que le tiene que preguntar Edward.-Le dijo Carlisle a Charlie, vaya se acercaba el momento.

-¿Y que es eso que quieres hablar conmigo chico?-Le pregunto mi padre, que tomaba la taza.

-Yo quisiera pedirle la mano de Bella, sé que lo debería de haberlo hecho antes de pedirle matrimonio a ella.-Dijo Edward haciendo una pausa, yo temblaba y Esme parecía a punto de saltar y colgarse de la elegante lámpara del techo del salón. A la mínima señal las dos podríamos saltar.- Se que debería de haber pedido la mano de Bella, antes pero le pido ahora su bendición.

Charlie se estaba poniendo de mil colores, empezó a enrojecer, hasta ponerse de un lila profundo, pensé que le estaba dando un infarto.

-¿Crees que papa este bien?- Le pregunte a Edward con miedo, creo que mi padre hacia cosa de dos minutos que no respiraba. Él también miraba a mi padre con preocupación.

- ¿Estas embarazada?- Fueron las primeras reacciones que dio mi padre. Y la verdad ahora estaba yo con la boca abierta y sin respiración. Yo había pensado que todo el mundo llegaría a esa conclusión, que pensarían que me casaba porque estaba embarazada. Pero esperaba algo mejor de mi padre.

- No señor, Bella no esta embarazada, quiero casarme con ella porque la amo.- Fue la respuesta de Edward, mientras que yo intentaba volver a respirar, Esme sollozaba sobre el hombro de Carlisle, supongo que de vergüenza y frustración.

- Sí no estas embarazada, por que te quieres casar tan joven, ¿Qué no has aprendido nada de tu madre y de mi?.-Me pregunto mi padre con toda la ironía del mundo. Bueno era verdad que a ellos no les había ido bien, y si era verdad Edward ya me había dejado una vez, quien no podía pensar que volvería a hacerlo, me estaría equivocando. Mis nervios mis dudas estaban creciendo, Edward debía de sentir mi mal estar, porque me abrazo contra su pecho.

-Tranquila, yo te amo, eres mi vida por eso quiero que estés conmigo.-Me susurro Edward.

-sí, pero ¿que pensara todo el mundo?-Le pregunte, él me miro sin entender, bien hombres o vampiros, de dieciocho o mil años, no entienden que si te casas con la edad que yo tengo todo el mundo va a pensar, que soy una irresponsable o una fresca. – sabes que pensaran lo mismo que Charlie, que estoy embarazada y por eso te casas conmigo. –Dije con ganas de llorar, era una verdad, él era demasiado para mi, eso lo sabia todo el mundo, y yo me estaba dando cuenta ahora.

Esme se puso a llorar, casi histérica y desolada se apoyaba en Carlisle, que la miraba perplejo, intentando consolarla sin éxito.

-Oh, Esme no quería decir eso.-Dijo Charlie, claro si se molestaba a Esme era diferente, pero hundir los sentimientos de su hija no tenia importancia.

-Claro papa, discúlpate con Esme por ofenderla por insinuar que ha educado mal a su hijo, pero no te disculpes con tu hija por insultarla.-Le dije conteniendo mis ganas de llorar.

Después de mi declaración, Charlie mi miraba con vergüenza y arrepentido, por las insinuaciones que había hecho sobre mi. Edward, de forma delicada tomo mi mano, la verdad yo no tenia ganas de estar en esta sala. Mi padre pensaba que era una cualquiera, y mi novio se sentía encaprichado por mi.

-yo Bella…-Dijo Charlie.

-No hace falta papa, entiendo lo que querías decir, yo creo que me retiro, ha sido una cena estupenda, buenas noches y hasta mañana.-Le dije levantándome del sofá.

Todos me miraban, pero en este momento no tenia ganas de ver que estaban pensando, me sentía dolida y demasiado poca cosa para nadie.

-Bella, espera hija, yo no quería decirte eso, solo bueno, solo pensé en lo que había pasado en el pasado tu madre y yo…-Charlie intentaba arreglarlo, pero no iba por buen camino.

-Sí, os casasteis por mi, pero no funciono, eso ya lo sabia papa.- Le dije muy molesta, no solo, pensaba que era una fácil, sino que había sido un error, un bebe no deseado, que solo les había complicado la vida. La verdad tenía ganas de salir de allí, no quería seguir en la habitación, ni siquiera sabia si quería seguir en el país.- Gracias, me voy a dormir.-Les dije a todos.

Quería irme de allí, quería estar sola, y parecía que la única que sentía mi desesperación era Esme, que se había ido a la cocina y lloraba.

-Creo que lo mejor seria, que aplazaran esta conversación a mañana, cuando todos estemos más tranquilos y despejados.-Dijo Carlisle, mirándonos a todos esperando poder orden y paz.

Edward, se encontraba a mi lado intentando reconfortarme con un abrazo cariñoso, pero me sentía desesperada. Ni mi padre se podía imaginar que Edward quisiera estar conmigo, por mi misma, si no era que lo atara a mi con un bebe, Edward no se quedaría conmigo.

-Sí, yo … hija, ya lo hablamos mañana, si quieres que venga, si no me lo dices.-Dijo mi padre con la cabeza baja.

-Sí, ya mañana.-Le dije sin voz.

Carlisle acompaño a Charlie a la puerta, al segundo se e escuchó un ruido de platos rotos prominente de la cocina, Esme debía de a ver encontrado esa vía de escape para su frustración.

Yo estaba siendo abrazada por Edward, pero no tenia ganas de intentar sentirme bien, o querer escuchar las pequeñas escusas y mentiras de Edward.

-Bella.-Dijo una Alice que me miraba afligida.-¿Quieres que hablemos?, o ¿hagamos algo?.- Me pregunto.

Yo solo negué y me fui a la habitación, bueno a la habitación de Edward, que era donde estaba la cama, y yo solo quería enterrarme entre las sabanas y no salir nunca.

Subí las escaleras, más rápido de lo quelas había subido nunca, con esos zapatos de tacón. Me tire sobre la cama, sin prestar atención a mi prometido, ni a su hermana, la verdad ya no los escuchaba.

-Bella, amor, por favor dime ¿que te tormenta?- Me pregunto Edward, claramente afligido, no merecía a mi sexi y prefecto vampiro.-No creo que tu padre pensara lo que dijo.

Claro pobre inocente, pero él era de una época pasada, donde los hombre pedían matrimonia a las jóvenes de algo más de dieciséis. Pero en mi mundo eso no era normal, la gente no se casa, no tan joven no sin un motivo o una obligación.

-No es nada.-Le dije, pero por la expresión de Edward y Alice, sabia que no se creían ni una palabra.

-Bella, nadie cree eso, yo solo quiero estar contigo, pero tú querías que te transformara, yo solo quise casarme contigo, Bella yo te amo.-Me dijo, la verdad sus palabras eran buenas, y hacían que mis dudas se calmaran un poco. Pero no curaban todas mis dudas, esas heridas que Edward me hizo cuando me abandono, estaban cerradas, pero sus cicatrices me recuerdan el dolor que sentí.

Me gire sobre mi misma, y me acomode sobre la inmensa cama.

-Por favor, habla conmigo, que te pasa, no puedes negar que nada te pasa, Esme sigue destrozando la casa, ya poco queda de la primera planta.-Me comento él.

-Edward, si que estoy molesta, pero se me pasara, solo quiero dormir.-Le dije sin apenas moverme.

-Por favor Bella, no hagas esto, sé que estas triste, molesta y enfadada. Pero si no lo hablas, yo quiero saberlo, yo estoy muy preocupado.-Me dijo, estaba de rodillas a mi lado en la cama y me miraba con pena y preocupación, su mano acariciaba mi pelo, se sentía tan bien, tan real.

-Solo quiero…-Ya no pude aguantar más y me eche a llorar, mi cuerpo se convulsiono con mi llanto, había estado mucho rato esperando el momento de desahogarme.

-Bella mi amor no llores.- Dijo Edward claramente preocupado. Escuche como Alice se retiraba de la habitación, apenas perceptible fue el sonido de la puerta.

-Si, quieres no nos casamos, aremos lo que tu quieras.-Me dijo él que ya se había subido a la cama y me había acurrucado sobre su pecho, estaba llorando, sin consuelo.

-Mi Bella, mi preciosa Bella, yo solo te pedí matrimonio, para hacerte feliz, solo quería eso.-Me dijo rogando.-Sí no te hace feliz, no nos casamos, podemos fingir ir a la universidad, sí ya no quieres transformarte, no me molesta, yo seré feliz con lo que tu quieras- Me rogaba.

¿Que quería? Era una pregunta ambigua, no sabia que decir, que era lo que yo quería. Yo amaba a Edward, eso lo sabía y lo aceptaba, además ya había decidido formar parte de esta familia, me sentía completa con ellos.

-Edward, no es que no quiera casarme, o transformarme, no tiene nada que ver con eso.-Le dije intranquila.-No tiene que ver contigo, con tu familia, es simplemente que me han recordado que no todo se mira como en tu casa, me han recordado mi mundo, donde todo se vera como lo ve Charlie.-Le explique

-Pero eso no importa Bella, esas son personas que no veras más, no te tienes que guiar por el que dirán, sino por lo que tu quieres.-Me insto Edward.- Tienes que hacer lo que tu quieres, se egoísta por una vez y haz lo que realmente quieras hacer.- Me dijo atrapando las lagrimas que aun se escapaban por mis mejillas.- ¿Qué quieres para ti, Bella?¿Que quieres hacer?.

Era una pregunta interesante, y una que nadie me había hecho, ni yo misma me la había planteado. Que era lo que yo quería.

-Te quiero a ti.-Le dije sincera.- Tu quieres que nos casemos, y yo quiero casarme si es contigo, no me hubiera planteado casarme con ningún otro.-Le confesé.

-Eso esta bien, si es lo que quieres, yo solo te quiero a ti para siempre, si te molesta el tema de la boda, podemos dejarlo.-Me aclaro él, mientras me abrazaba y repartía besos por mi cara, hasta llegar a los labios, donde me dio uno de esos besos, que ahora me daba. Sus manos ya estaban perdidas bajo mi vestido. Yo intentaba desabrochar su camisa.

-Bella, seria hora de ir a dormir.-Me dijo él contra mi labio, volvió a besarme, esta vez nos recostó sobre la cama.

-¿Quieres que me vaya a dormir?-Le pregunte jugando con el ultimo botón de su camisa.

-No, la verdad no quiero que te vayas a dormir, pero esperaremos un poco.-Me dijo, el mirándome, tenia los ojos negros y no era por mi sangre, era por mi.

-Dormir, ¿me ayudas con la ropa y el resto?-Le pregunte incorporándome.

Edward me sonrió con picardía.-Sera un placer amor, pero dejamos las duchas para mañana.- Me dijo riéndose.

Yo no creía poder ducharme ahora tampoco, bueno una ducha fría seria de agradecer. Pero sinceramente no era algo que me apeteciera. Seguía dolida con mi padre, pero entendía porque había llegado a esa conclusión, si el hombre supiera que Edward era el defensor de mi virginidad. Con él como prometido llegaría virgen al matrimonio.

Que con este nuevo rol, yo empezaba a estar desesperada por hacernos perder la virginidad.

* * *

**_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo._**

**_Espero saber la opinión de las lectoras._**

**_Selena Sarsen._**


	19. Chapter 19

_Era una pregunta interesante, y una que nadie me había hecho, ni yo misma me la había planteado. Que era lo que yo quería._

_-Te quiero a ti.-Le dije sincera.- Tu quieres que nos casemos, y yo quiero casarme si es contigo, no me hubiera planteado casarme con ningún otro.-Le confesé._

_-Eso esta bien, si es lo que quieres, yo solo te quiero a ti para siempre, si te molesta el tema de la boda, podemos dejarlo.-Me aclaro él, mientras me abrazaba y repartía besos por mi cara, hasta llegar a los labios, donde me dio uno de esos besos, que ahora me daba. Sus manos ya estaban perdidas bajo mi vestido. Yo intentaba desabrochar su camisa._

_-Bella, seria hora de ir a dormir.-Me dijo él contra mi labio, volvió a besarme, esta vez nos recostó sobre la cama._

_-¿Quieres que me vaya a dormir?-Le pregunte jugando con el ultimo botón de su camisa._

_-No, la verdad no quiero que te vayas a dormir, pero esperaremos un poco.-Me dijo, el mirándome, tenia los ojos negros y no era por mi sangre, era por mi._

_-Dormir, ¿me ayudas con la ropa y el resto?-Le pregunte incorporándome._

_Edward me sonrió con picardía.-Sera un placer amor, pero dejamos las duchas para mañana.- Me dijo riéndose._

_Yo no creía poder ducharme ahora tampoco, bueno una ducha fría seria de agradecer. Pero sinceramente no era algo que me apeteciera. Seguía dolida con mi padre, pero entendía porque había llegado a esa conclusión, si el hombre supiera que Edward era el defensor de mi virginidad. Con él como prometido llegaría virgen al matrimonio._

_Que con este nuevo rol, yo empezaba a estar desesperada por hacernos perder la virginidad._

* * *

**19.- Enfrentando mi antigua vida, con mi nueva vida:**

Me desperté, algo cansada mentalmente hablando, tenia dolor de cabeza, aun no me había quitado de la mente la reacción de mi padre, no era malo, era peor. Y luego la reacción de Edward.

La de él me la esperaba, bueno era Edward, al parecer quería estar conmigo aun con todas mis cosas.

-Bells, buenos días.- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba con amabilidad y codicia.- Ya te encuentras más tranquila, lo bastante como para hablar un poco sobre el tema de ayer.

-Buenos Días Edward, la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer, que tal si lo aparcamos hasta que acabe el fin de semana. Y nos centramos en jugar.- Le dije con la intención de dejar atrás el tema, quien quiere pensar en eso si puedes.

-Quieres que juguemos ¿entonces?- Me pregunto Edward sin poder creérselo, pero la verdad si quería jugar, me estaba acercando mucho a la familia Cullen, el juego, y estaba acercándome mas a Edward.

-Si, creo que tenemos que jugar a algo, para decidir quien saca prueba, ya tengo ganas de ver como acaba la sesión de juegos.-Le dije sonriendo genuinamente.

Había que salir de la cama, y bueno o íbamos a la ducha voluntarios o vendrían por nosotros. Edward nos llevó al baño al estilo nupcial, me dejo sobre el suelo, el baño estaba reparado, lo habían hecho muy rápido, eran unos vampiros muy mañosos son las reformas, pero al vivir con ellos entendía esa habilidad, si casi a diario rompían algo.

-¿Te bañas tu primero o quieres que sea yo? –Pregunto Edward con una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

**Aquí dejo mi pequeño adelanto, y en vistas de mi mala coordinación a la hora de escribir, necesito pedir un beta, para que me ayude y asesore con esta historia y con mis otras historias:**

**La muñeca de trapo sucia y rota Reeditado**

**la sirena de cristal, reeditado**

**Vampiros, Licántropos, Brujas y algo más**

**Lazos de sangre**

**Si ay alguna interesada/o, me ayudaría mucho. Lo pido por estas vías, ya que no controlo mucho la página y sus actualizaciones.**

***Para todas esas seguidoras que me habéis pedido que acabe las historias, deciros que lo estoy intentando y por eso pido ayuda, sinceramente siento no ser de las escritoras que actualizan seguido. Sobretodo siento no haberlo hecho en tanto tiempo.**

**Un saludo y muchos besos de Selena Sarsen**


End file.
